Railaddin
by Glowworm666
Summary: Raimundo was a regular street rat until he finds a magical lamp that changes his life forever. COMPLETE!
1. Cast

**Hello! I'm glowworm666 and this is my first story on fanfic, so please NOO flames. All flames will be used for s'mores.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for me!!!**

**Railaddin**

**Fanfic: Glowworm**

**Cast:**

**Aladdin: **Raimundo (Xiaolin Showdown)

**Jasmine:** Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown)

**Abu:** Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown)

**Jafar:** Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

**Iago:** Snoopy (Peanuts)

**Genie(s):** Me, Edd (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), & Violet Parr (The Incredibles)

**Carpet:** Haku (in dragon form) (Spirited Away)

**Merchant:** Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy)

**Others:** Misc. Characters

**Sultan:** Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown)

**Read & Review!!**


	2. A Cartoonian Night

**Chapter 1: A Cartoonian Night**

A preteen boy that was short was crossing a humongous desert. He had three hairs, a yellow shirt, blue pants, and purple sneakers. He was riding a llama named Kuzco and his name was Eddy. He started to sing,

Eddy:

**Oh, I come from a land**

**From a far away place**

**Where the caravan llama roam**

**Where it's flat and immense**

**And the heat is intense**

**It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!**

**Where the wind's from the east**

**And the sun's from the west**

**And the sand in the glass is right**

**Come on down**

**Stop on by **

**Hop a dragon and fly**

**To another Cartoonian night!**

**Cartoonian nights!**

**Like Cartoonian days!**

**More often than not**

**Are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways!**

**Cartoonian nights!**

'**Neath Cartoonian moons**

**A toon of his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out there on the dunes!**

The duo finally reached there destination: ToonCity, a hi-tech city. Kuzco collapsed in exhaustion as two kids walked by.

The first kid was a yellow, bald boy who wore a red monk outfit. He was Omi.

The second was a muscular boy who was wearing the same outfit except he had a cowboy hat. He was Clay and was staring at the newcomer with curiosity.

"Ah, Salaam and good evening to you, worthy pigeons, I mean, friends," Eddy said when he saw them. "Please, come closer." Clay came too close to Eddy's face.

"Oh, too close."

"Oops, sorry, partner," Clay said.

"There," Eddy continued. "Welcome to ToonCity! City of mystery, of enchantment… and of the finest merchandise this side of the cul de sac! Come on down!" Eddy pulled a stand out of no where which perplexed, but excited the boys.

"Look at this!" Eddy pulled out a contraption. "Combination Shen-Gong- Wu and artifact set! Also makes popcorn! Only 25 cents!"

Omi looked excited, but Clay knew it was a rip-off.

"It will not break," Eddy said while hitting it on the counter. "Will not-." The item broke. "Ohh, it broke," Eddy blushed.

Kuzco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, boy."

"Look at this," Eddy said quickly, pulling out a Tupperware bowl. "I've never seen one of these intact before! It's a Dead Man's Chest Tupperware! Listen!" He opened the lid and blew a raspberry.

"Ah, still good."

Clay and Omi looked at each other unimpressed faces and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Eddy said desperately.

They boys stopped and waited to hear what he had to say.

"You seem only interested in the rare and valuable. Look at this!" Eddy pulled out a golden lamp that was dusty.

Clay remarked, "So, it's just an old lamp."

"Ah, but this is a MAGICAL lamp. So, don't be fooled by what's on the outside, it's what's on the _inside_ that matters."

"Ohh," Omi admired, getting interested.

"It's just a stupid _**lamp**_! Let's go, Omi!" Clay said.

"This is no ordinary lamp!"

The boys turned, looking distressed.

"It once changed the life of a guy, who was more than meets the eye. A diamond in the rough!"

The boys, now interested, sat down, waiting for the tale.

"You want to hear the story?"

They nodded.

"Well, it'll cost you each 25 cents!"

Clay sighed, fished out 50 cents, and gave them to Eddy.

"Very good, my pigeons... I mean, friends." He blew some shiny stuff into the air as he said, "It all starts on a dark night… with a dark guy… with a dark _purpose._

* * *

The scene switched to the desert where two figures waited. The first was a boy with messy, red hair. He wore a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black cape. He had a black scar painted under his eye and wore goggles on his head. He was Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, or so he said.

The second figure was a black and white dog with droopy ears and a red collar. He was Snoopy, Jack's assistant.

An approaching figure came into the seen. He was a fat cat who was wearing some kind of red armor with a blue cross on it.

"About time, you lazy cat! You're late, Pete," Jack said.

"A thousand apologies, Jack," the cat now known as Pete said.

"Do you have it?"

"I had to beat a couple of people up, but here it is." He dug in one of his pockets to pull out part of a purple coin.

But, as Jack reached for it, Pete pulled it away.

"Hold on a sec, the treasure!" Then, Snoopy bit Pete's hand and snatched the coin, giving it to Jack.

"Hey," Pete whined, rubbing his hand.

"Trust me, my feline friend. You'll get your reward soon enough," Jack said. He grabbed another piece from his pocket and put the two together.

In an instant, the coin took off.

"Quick, follow the trail!" Jack shouted as he activated his jetpack. Snoopy just grabbed onto his cape while poor Pete had to run, again.

The coin finally stopped at a large sand dune, where it flew into the dune. But it wasn't a dune for long as it started to take shape. The shape had three hyena heads.

"Yes! After all those years searching, I've finally found it… The Cave of Wonders!" Jack said.

"Ohh," Snoopy said, amazed.

"For Pete's sake," Pete said.

Jack grabbed Pete and said, "Now, remember the deal. Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp… is mine."

He let go of Pete and watched as Pete walked towards the Cave, chuckling greedily.

"Where did you find this buffoon, a Mickey Mouse Convention?" Snoopy muttered.

"Shh," Jack whispered.

They turned back to Pete, who was about to enter when the Cave roared, literally, "_**Who dares disturb our slumber!!??"**_

"It is I, Pete," he said, like some big-shot, "a humble crony."

"_**Know this,"**_ the Cave continued. "_**Only one may enter! One whose worth lies far within! A diamond in the rough!"**_

Pete turned towards Jack and shrugged. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go in!" Jack said, impatiently.

Pete nodded, but hesitated. Slowly, he crawled forward and put one foot inside the cave. When nothing happened, he sighed and stepped in.

Suddenly, the cave roared and started to collapse.

Jack & Snoopy moved quickly away, but Pete was left behind.

"AHHHHH!!!" he screamed, but it was all in vain. The cave collapsed on him. "_**Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough,"**_ the Cave echoed as the two coins, back in two pieces, fell to the ground.

The duo dusted themselves off as Snoopy said in an aggravated tone, "We were SO close! I just don't believe it! We're never going to get that stupid lamp. Just forget about it!" He handed Jack the two coins as he pulled out some of his fur. "LOOK!! I'm already shedding!!"

"Be patient, Snoopy. That cat, Pete, wasn't worthy anyway," Jack said.

"Oh, there's a surprise!" he said in a sarcastic tone. "I think I'm going to die from the shock! I-"

He was cut off when Jack covered his mouth and said, "You're right, Snoopy. We have to find the one guy. The… diamond in the rough."


	3. One Jump Ahead

**Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead**

Meanwhile, back in ToonCity, it was daytime and on a roof on a building, a boy was running for his life. He had tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a white sweatshirt, grey pants, and white sneakers. It was none other than Raimundo Pedrosa, but was usually called Street Rat by anyone other than his buddies. When he stopped he almost dropped the bread he was "borrowing".

"Stop, thief," came a gruff voice.

"Uh-oh," he said as he looked over his shoulder.

The voice belonged to a giant fish alien who was wearing an officer's uniform. He was also wearing a white turban with a red feather sticking out. He had a sword in his hand as he charged towards Rai. He was Gantu, the guard captain. He was followed by two other guys. One was a genie (**He's not in this story**) named Norm and the other was a gray boy named Francis.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Gantu called.

Raimundo looked at the bread and said, in a sarcastic tone, "All this for a loaf of bread?" He shrugged "Oh, well, and, for the hands comment… Gross, man!"

He jumped off, landing on a clothes line. As he skied down, Helen Parr saw him coming and shut the shutters. Rai slammed into the once open window and fell. Luckily, his fall was broken by a couple of tarps and clothes.

"Look! There he is!" Norm pointed.

"You won't get away so easily!" Francis called.

"You think _that_ was easy?" Raimundo said rhetorically with a smirk. "Better luck next time, guys." He then heard giggling and noticed Rogue, Cream, and Amy.

He smiled sheepishly, but looked up when he heard Gantu say, "Francis, over there, Norm with me, we'll find him."

Rai thought fast. He grabbed a sheet, wrapped it around his head, and joined the girls.

"Morning, girls."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Raimundo?" Rogue said.

"Better watch out. I heard Gantu got better at his shooting!" Amy remarked.

"No problem!" Rai said. "You're only in trouble when you get caught."

"Gotcha!" Gantu grabbed Rai by his collar.

"Look out, Rai!" Cream shouted as she ran away with her buddies. Rai rolled his eyes.

"Now, I'm in trouble!"

"And this time-" Gantu never got to finish as his hat was pulled over his head. Rai managed to break free to see his buddy, Dojo, on top of Gantu's head. Dojo was a small, green dragon with a red plume on his chin and head.

"Perfect timing, Dojo! As always," Rai praised.

"Don't mention it, kid," he said, smiling. But, his face turned grim when Gantu pulled off his hat.

"Come on! Let's go!" Rai grabbed Dojo and started running.

Francis and Norm, along with Crocker, Plankton, and Mojo Jojo, came to Gantu who yelled, "Seize them!"

And with that, they were all off.

The duo bumped into Norm, who swung his sword at them. Rai sang,

Rai:

**Gotta keep… one jump ahead of the breadline**

**One swing ahead of the sword**

Dojo blew a raspberry as Rai skillfully pulled off the guard's belt and his pants fell down. He gasped and swung his sword, only to miss Rai and Dojo, who knocked over a barrel of fish.

**I steal only what I can't afford**

"That's everything!" Rai said as he ran off again. Norm followed, but not before using a fish for pants.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen**

**That's all, and that's no joke**

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

Rai and Dojo scampered up a pile of boxes and kicked a box on top of Norm, sending him crashing into the other guards and Rai climbed onto a platform.

Plankton: **Riffraff!**

Gantu: **Street rat!**

Crocker: **Scoundrel!**

Mojo, Gantu, Norm: **Take that!**

They all threw fruit at him.

Raimundo: **Just a little snack, guys?**

In response, they threw sharp objects at him as he quickly dodged them all. They then start to shake the platform, trying to knock him down.

Guards: **Rip him open,**

**Take it back, guys!**

Raimundo: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

He then jumped off, to certain death, only to grab Dojo's hands like an acrobat (**Dojo can't fly or grow big in this story**).

**You're my only friend, Dojo**

They swung themselves into a harem where Kairi, Naminae, and Yuffie were. "Who?" the girls asked.

Naminae, Yuffie, & Kairi: **Oh, it's sad, Raimundo's hit the bottom**

**He's become a one-man rise in crime**

Dojo began stuffing his face with food. Naminae wraps a sash around Rai and he accidentally bumps into Cruella De Vil. She tried to hit him with a pan, but he dodged it.

Cruella: **I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em!**

Raimundo: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

Yuffie smiled and playfully shoved him out the window. They safely landed on a tarp.

Raimundo: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

Outside, Kronk was flexing his muscles to a crowd. The guards passed him, unaware Raimundo was behind him, copying his moves, until they made a mistake and were discovered by Mojo.

"There they are!" he yelled.

**Next time gonna use a nom de plume!**

The duo ran of again, but they ran into a flock Flaafys while the guards stumbled threw them, getting painful shocks.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

They leaped over a man who was lying on a bed of needles. Gantu tripped and fell on him. Dojo was at a jewelry stand, trying on various jewelry until the owner, Mr., Blik, caught him.

Blik: **Stop thief!**

Waffle: **Vandal!**

"DOJO!!" Raimundo yelled, picking him up as they ran.

Gordon: **Outrage! Scandal!**

Rai was now cornered by the guards, who were smirking evilly at him.

Rai: **Let's not be too hasty**

A door opened and out came an octopus-human hybrid woman, Ursula, who hugged him

Ursula: **Still I think he's RATHER tasty!**

Raimundo looked like he was going to be violently ill and tumbled away. He put his arms around Norm and Crocker like they were old friends.

Rai: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along!**

"WRONG!!" they yelled. They all jumped in a pile and started to fight. When they stopped, they realized Rai and Dojo weren't even there. The two sneaked away in vases.

"There they go!" Gantu shouted. Rai and Dojo threw the disguises off and ran.

They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards. The guards got burned feet. They then came across the Beast, who was shoving a sword down his throat. Dojo grabbed the sword.

"Hey!" the Beast cried.

Dojo advanced towards the guards, who (except Gantu) looked terrified.

"I'm not afraid to use this," he warned.

"He's got a sword!" exclaimed Francis.

"You idiots! We've all got swords!!" Gantu snapped as he and the other guards raised their swords up. Dojo smiled like an idiot and set the sword down, then ran back to Raimundo, screaming "Rai!!!!"

Once again, the partners in crime found themselves surrounded, with guards coming left and right.

Rai: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

Guards: **Vandal!**

Rai: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

Guards: **Street rat!**

Rai: **One trick ahead of disaster!**

Guards: **Scoundrel!**

Rai: **They're quick—but I'm much faster!**

Guards: **Take that!**

The guards chase them into a room. Rai grabs a carpet.

Rai: **Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me a happy landin'**

**All I gotta do is jump!!**

Rai and Dojo had jumped out of the window, sitting on the carpet. The guards followed them out, but they just fell. Luckily, they fell in some cabbages. Unfortunately, they landed in cabbages that said, 'Cabbage Guy's Rotten Cabbages'.

"You're gonna have to pay for it," the cabbage guy growled.

Meanwhile, Rai and Dojo, using the carpet as a parachute, landed safely out of danger. They high-fived as they sat down.

"And now, my green friend, we feast!" Rai broke the bread into two halves and gave one to Dojo, who began to eat it.

Before Rai began to eat, he saw two kids looking for food in garbage. One had blonde pigtails and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt, pink shorts, and purple shoes. Her name was Sonya.

Her companion was an overweight boy who wore pilot goggles, a pilot cap, a blue shirt, brown shorts, and brown shoes. He was Tommy Gilligan and the two kids spotted Raimundo, dropped what they were holding and tried to hide.

Rai looked at them, then at the bread, then at Dojo.

"No way! We worked too hard to get this and I'm not giving it up!" Dojo stated and took a big bite out of his bread.

Rai got up and walked over to the two kids. Tommy tried to hide Sonya behind him when Rai said, "Here. Go on, take it."

"You're really giving it to us?" Tommy asked.

"Yep," Rai said. "Beside I've been in a lot worse situations."

"Gee, thanks, mister!" Sonya smiled.

The kids giggled with delight as Rai walked away, feeling pleased with his good deed.

Dojo looked at the bread guiltily and swallowed his bite. He sighed and approached the kids and offered the bread. In delight, Tommy patted him while Sonya cuddled him, and Dojo liked this. They were interrupted by the sound of trumpets.

"Huh?" Rai asked.

"What's going on?" Dojo said.

Raimundo and Dojo walked into the bazaar where a parade was going on. Dojo climbed on top of his head to see what was happening. He then saw a tall boy with hair wrapped in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a malicious smirk. He was wearing a noble brown outfit. He was riding an Ostrich-Horse. He was Prince Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation.

"I suppose he's on his way to the palace," Kaz said.

"Another suitor for the princess," groaned Yumi.

"I give him ten minutes," Kaz said dully.

"I give him seven," Yumi said, just as dully.

When Rai looked at the street, he saw Sonya run out, probably to pet the creature, with Tommy chasing her.

"Sonya, no!!"

But, it was too late. Sonya had startled the Ostrich-Horse.

"Outta my way, you filthy brats!" Zuko shouted, about to blast them with a fire attack.

Just then, Rai grabbed his hand before Zuko could blast anything.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I would afford some manners!" Rai said, throwing Zuko's hand back.

"Oh, yeah?" Zuko sneered. "I'll teach you some manners!"

The big, royal jerk got off his creature and pushed Raimundo into a pile of mud. Rai sat in disgust. The crowd laughed at him as Zuko started for the gates. Dojo rushed to his buddy's side to help him up.

"Look at that, Dojo! I've never seen an Ostrich-Horse with _TWO _rear ends before!" Rai said with a smirk.

"Ohhhhh!" the crowd exclaimed.

Zuko stopped, turned around, and scowled at our hero.

"Ha! You're nothing but a worthless street rat," Zuko told Rai, whose smirk was disappearing. "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your lizard friend and fleas will mourn you."

Rai was so red with anger his face could've been mistaken for a tomato. He then rushed after the snobby prince, but the doors slammed in his face. He looked up at the doors with a frown as dojo walked next to him.

"I'm **NOT** worthless," Rai said unhappily. "And I don't have fleas!" He then scratched his head.

"And I'm **NOT** a lizard." Dojo said indignantly.

Rai sighed and said, "Come on, Dojo. Let's go home."

"You're going to regret going in there, Zuko," Dojo smirked evilly. "Oh, you're going to regret it."

As they walked home, the sun had set into a starry night. With a sigh, Raimundo began to sing,

**Riffraff, street rat**

**I don't buy that**

The duo came into a little room in a building with a view.

**If only they'd look closer**

**Would they see a poor boy? No siree**

Dojo got in his little bed and pulled the cover on him.

**They would find out there's so much more to me**

Rai tucked Dojo in and settled on his own cot. He pulled back the curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Dojo. Things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems," Raimundo said.

Before Dojo went to sleep, he muttered, "I can't wait to see Zuko's face when he leaves the palace tomorrow."

The duo fell asleep, with high hopes and dreams about tomorrow.

* * *

GW: How sad... Oh, well!

Dojo: Read & Review!


	4. Kimiko's Desire

**Chapter 3: Kimiko's Desire**

The next morning, at the palace of ToonCity, the back doors slammed and an infuriated Zuko stormed into the room, grumbling, "Well, I've never been so insulted in my life!"

He stormed past an old man wearing a blue vest and white slacks. He was the King of ToonCity, Master Fung.

"Prince Zuko, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" the King asked.

"Good luck marrying _her _off!" Zuko mumbled as he slammed the doors shut. Fung caught a glimpse of Zuko's torn pants, revealing the Fire Nation symbol.

He sighed, knowing this had something to do with his apprentice, Kimiko. He walked out into the courtyard, where Kimiko was located.

He spotted a girl with black hair that was held up in pigtails and blue eyes. She was wearing a red monk outfit with a black sash around it. She was Jack's niece, Kimiko Tohomiko.

"Kimiko!" Fung exclaimed when a giant lion came in front of him. He was a golden tawny color and was holding a piece of cloth in his mouth.

"Oh, confound it, Simbaa!" Fung scolded, pulling the sheet out of Simbaa's mouth only to fall on his own back. He looked at the cloth and realized this was Zuko's missing underwear. "So, this is why Prince Zuko stormed out."

"Oh, Master Fung! Simbaa was just playing," Kimiko said in a playful tone. She went over to Simbaa and hugged him, saying, "Weren't you, boy? You were just playing with that over-dressed, pompous prince?"

She giggled, then she quieted down when she got a stern gaze from her master. She cleared her throat and stood up, walking towards a birdcage.

"Kimiko, you must stop rejecting every suitor I throw at you," Fung said as he followed her. "The law says…"

"…you must be married to a prince," Kimiko said with her master, who was to be training her to become the next Xiaolin Warrior while she was in his care.

"…by your next birthday. And, you've only got three days left," Fung finished.

"Master Fung, the law is wrong," she said as she walked back towards the fountain and sat. "Besides, if I do marry, I want it to be for love. And I've never been outside the palace or had any real friends." "Hey!" Simbaa growled. "Except for Simbaa and my three other friends, Kairi, Namine, and June." Simbaa smiled happily at the comment.

"But, Kimiko, you're a Xiaolin Warrior princess." Fung put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to be a warrior princess anymore!" she said angrily, slapping the water.

Fung grunted in frustration, and began to turn back to the palace when he told Simbaa, "Lord forbid YOU have any kids." They he stormed away. Simbaa and Kimiko stared at each other, confused.

Then, Kimiko ran to the birdcage and released all the birds.

"Oh, to be free."

Meanwhile, back inside the palace, Fung paced back and forth in front of a miniature ToonCity as he mumbled to himself, "I can't understand where she gets it from. Her father said her mother was ever this picky when she was left in my care."

He spun the sun/moon orb when he saw a shadow appear. He turned around, startled, when he saw it was Jack Spicer and felt relieved (**if you could be relieved to see him;-)). "**Jack Spicer, am I happy to see you," Fung said, looking down to see his young advisor.

He looked the same as the night before, but now he was holding a golden scepter with a fierce reptilian creature with piercing amber eyes.

Jack bowed. "My job is to serve you, your majesty."

"It's this suitor business, Spicer!" Fung said. "Kimiko refuses to choose a suitor. I am at wit's end!"

"Ruff!" Snoopy barked.Whenever anybody else but Jack was around, Snoopy would pretend to be a dumb dog who knew nothing.

"Heh, heh. Cute puppy." Fung chuckled. "Here. Have some Kibbles N' Bits!" He had pulled out some brown dog food from his pocket and was shoving it to Snoopy. He looked absolutely frightened, but had the stuff shoved in his mouth anyway.

Jack chuckled. "You certainly have a way with dumb mutts."

"What did you say?" Snoopy said quietly, crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"Anyways, I think I can help you with this thorn in your side."

"If anybody can help, it's you, Jack."

"First, I'm going to need that ruby ring," Jack pointed to a red ring on Fung's finger as he took it off.

"But," Fung started. "It's been in my family for generations."

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor." Jack held up his frightening staff and the amber eyes started to glow bright red, and, just like that, Fung was hypnotized.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything… will be… fine," Fung said in a monotone-like voice.

"The ring, my liege." Jack held out his hand.

"Whatever you need…will be fine…," Fung droned as he handed Jack the ring.

"Thank you, my liege. Now, run along and play with your toys." Jack pushed Fung towards the model.

"Yes, that would be good."

Jack walked out of the room and down a hallway. When they were out of earshot, Snoopy spitted the food out and started to rant.

"I can't take it anymore!! If I have to choke down one more of that tasteless, putrid dog food… BAM! WHACK!!"

"Calm yourself, Snoopy." Jack pulled back a curtain to reveal a secret door.

"Ohh, then I would give him a POW! Slam!!"

"Be patient, Snoopy. Soon, I'll be king, not that old man." Jack smiled fiendishly.

"Yeah, and then I get to stuff the Kibble down his throat." Snoopy smirked evilly at the idea and started to laugh maniacally as Jack shut the door.

Later that night, a shadowy figure walked through the garden and to the palace gates. As it reached the wall, and began to climb it, something tugged on its cloak.

"So, you are going?" Simbaa said sadly. Kimiko looked and saw her best friend watching her with doleful eyes.

Before she climbed the wall, she petted Simbaa's head and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Simbaa. But I can't stay here and have someone rule my life. And don't worry. I sent a message on June, Namine, and Kairi's phones to meet me. I'll be okay. I'll miss you."

She scaled the wall, while Simbaa meowed mournfully.

"Good-bye." She said.

Simbaa laid down and looked at the spot where Kim just was, knowing that she may never return.


	5. Meeting of a Princess and a Street Rat

**Chapter 5: The Meeting of a Princess and a Street Rat**

The next day at the marketplace, Rai and Dojo were going to get breakfast with five of their closest buddies.

The first one was a 14-year old boy who had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with an orange and blue symbol on it and orange cuffs, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He was Danny Fenton.

The second one was a 15-year old boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt that was covered by a black jacket, black short with giant red pockets, black and yellow sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and a necklace with a crown one it. He was Sora.

The third boy had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a white jacket, brown and black cargo pants, a checkered sweatband, and red and black sneakers. He was Roxas, Sora's Nobody.

The fourth was the youngest of the group. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a gray jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He was Dash, the youngest.

On his shoulder was the fifth in the gang and the only girl. She was dark pink with a light pink stomach and a white mark on her chest. She had two long antennas coming out of her head and black eyes. She was Angel.

The friends were standing on top of an awning of a fruit stand which was owned by Sokka. Rai turned towards Dojo.

"Alright, Dojo. Go!" Rai ordered. Dojo scurried down the pole of the stand.

"Are you sure this'll work, Rai?" Sora asked.

"Of course it'll work, Sora. Don't have a cow!" Roxas said.

"Roxas?"

"Yea, Sora?"

"Shut up!"

Rai chuckled as he watched Dojo. He leaned over like he was Spider Man. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue robe was offering melons for sale.

"Get your melons here!"

"Hey, loser!" Dojo grabbed a melon and started to show off.

"Hey, you lizard! Give me back that melon!"

While Dojo taunted Sokka, Rai, Danny, Roxas, and Sora grabbed themselves and three extra melons. When Dojo saw this he replaced the melon and disappeared.

Sokka went to put the melon back, but noticed a few of his melons gone. He exclaimed angrily, "Darn it!"

"And now, my comrades, we feast!" Rai passed the three melons over to Dash, Dojo, and Angel and they started to eat.

Meanwhile, Kimiko had just met up with her buddies. Two of them, Kairi and Namine (**Who you saw in the beginning**) always sneaked out of their palaces to be with their street rat friends, so she could rely on them.

Kairi, who was one of the Seven Princesses of the Heart, had short, red hair and violet eyes. She wore a white tee that was covered up by an oversized pink hoodie and pink boots.

Her Nobody, Namine, had blonde hair and violet eyes and wore a white dress and blue sandals.

The third girl in the group had black hair with a pink strand, brown eyes, freckles, and she wore a green shirt with a dragonfly on it, blue jeans, a brown belt, brown shoes, and a brown bracelet with purple gems on it. She was Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze Princess.

The youngest was a little Hawaiian girl with long raven hair and brown eyes. She wore a red muumuu with white flower prints on it and brown sandals. She was Lilo Pelekai, a Hawaiian Princess.

By her side was a blue creature that resembled a koala. He had dark blue fur, a light blue belly, four arms, and two stubby antennae. He was Stitch, Lilo's faithful friend and companion.

"Okay, Kimi," Kairi started to say. "Since you, June, Lilo, and Stitch are new to ToonCity, here are a few tips." While Kairi was talking, Kimiko looked around at the shops.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot," commented Tails.

"The best pots this side of Radiant Garden!" Sonic added.

"This is supposed to be our amazing shop?" asked Knuckles, who continued to read from his magazine.

"Sugar dates!" cried Lock.

"Sugar dates and figs!" cried Shock.

"Sugar dates, figs, and snails!" cried Barrel.

"You idiot!! No one wants to buy snails!" Lock and Shock said and the trio got into a fight.

The girls passed by Eduardo, Wilt, and Coco's jewelry shop.

"Would you like a necklace?" Wilt smiled.

"A pretty necklace for a pretty senorita." Eduardo complemented.

"Coco cococo coco cocococo coco!" Coco exclaimed.

"Beautiful and fresh flowers! Come on down!" Numbuh Three smiled.

"They're so beautiful, they've been banned in some countries!" Numbuh 5 added.

"FISH!! Fresh fish! We steal 'em, you buy 'em!" James and Meowth held a fish right in Kimiko's face.

"Uhh… no thank you," Kimiko replied, running off to join her friends.

"This is why business is so bad, you two idiots keep scaring customers away!" Jesse complained.

While Kimiko backed up, she bumped into Lilo who bumped into a skeleton named Jack, who was trying to swallow fire.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Skellington!" Lilo apologized.

Jack gulped, then belched out flames. The girls looked disgusted.

"Excuse me," Jack said sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Sora spotted Namine and Kairi and they instantly fell in love.

"Guys?" Danny noticed and looked to see June walking with them. He had a weird lovestruck look on his face. Raimundo noticed these looks.

"What is it, guys?" Rai looked at the group and noticed only Kimiko. He sighed happily and joined in the club. Dash, Angel, and Dojo stared at them with sweat drops coming from their heads.

"Guys, their nothing but gir-," Dash stopped when he saw Lilo and he fell hard.

"Oh, great." Sighed angel as she walked up to her friends. "Guys? Earth to Rai...," Angel started to say until she spotted Stitch. You can guess what happened next.

Poor Dojo was looking at a bunch of love struck kids/aliens.

"Oh, for the love of Dashi," Dojo moaned. "Curse you Glowworm666 for sticking me with a bunch of love struck dummyheads!" Dojo curses at the author who laughs evilly.

Meanwhile, Kairi explained the rest of her guidelines. "…And above all else, never trust anyone!" But, she realizes Kimiko hadn't listened to her and was walking up to a green alien who had black hair, blue eyes, and who wore a pink suit with black pants and boots. He was Zim, an Irken invader and he was trying to reach an apple.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you are." Kimiko handed Zim an apple.

"I, ZIM, have reached my goal! I, ZIM, shall leave NOW!!" the alien boy screamed and laughed maniacally as he ran off.

"Weird kid," Kimi muttered as she set off.

"Kimi, watch out!!" Namine yelled, but the shopkeeper grabbed her hand with his vine. The shopkeeper was a reddish-brown bean with two yellow vines for hands. He was Hannibal Roy Bean and he looked displeased.

"You'd better be able to pay for that, you can't get it for nothin'."

"Pay?" Kimiko asked, confused. Kairi slapped her forehead and muttered, "Does she ever listen?"

"No one steals from my cart and gets away with it!" Hannibal pinned her hand down on the table.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Lilo said while Stitch growled.

"Go away, hags!" Hannibal said.

"HAGS??!!!?" Juniper yelled and all her friends had to hold her back to keep her from attacking.

"Sorry, sir, I don't have any money," Kimiko explained.

"Then that makes you a THIEF!" Hannibal accused.

"Hey, I'm not a thief! Just let me go to the palace and I can get some money there!" Kimiko was begging now.

"Now you're a thief AND a LIAR!!" Hannibal roared.

"Please, stop!" Kairi begged.

"Do you know what the penalty is for **STEALING!!!??"** Hannibal asked Kimiko angrily as he raised his sword.

"NOO!" Kairi closed Lilo's eyes while she closed Stitch's. Namine and June covered their own eyes in fear.

The sword came down, but a blur came into the scene and swiped the sword away before any damage was done. The blur was Raimundo.

"Thank you, sir. I'm so thankful you found me sister and my friends' sisters." Rai thanked Hannibal as he put down the sword. Roxas, Sora, and the gang were there at the scene, standing behind the girls/boy.

"What's he doing?" Namine asked Roxas.

"Saving your butts. Now, play along or your friend is going to look like Captain Hook!" Roxas whispered. Namine looked to her friends and winked to them. They winked back.

"Don't you ever run off like that again, sis. I could've had a heart attack."

"What are you doing?" Kimiko whispered.

"Just play along," Raimundo replied.

"You know this girl and her friends?" Hannibal asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well, sadly, sir, there are sisters and they're total nutjobs," Danny said sadly. The others nodded their heads.

"WHAT?!" June asked, in disbelief as the girls' eyes bulged.

"Oh yeah, then how did she know the King, hmm?" Hannibal asked in his Southern drawl.

"Because, she and her friends believe the dragon is the King." Dash lied, pointing to Dojo.

On cue, Kimiko and her friends bowed to Dojo, saying, "Oh, your Majesty, we are not worthy! We are not worthy!"

Dojo, realizing what's going on, says, "See? Totally insane!"

"Tragic, we know," Sora says sadly. He leans forward and gets another apple from a different cart and hands it to Hannibal, who swipes it greedily.

"No harm done?" Sora asked innocently. Rai takes Kimiko's hand while the others take each of the girls' hands. "Come, sis. We'll be late for your doctor appointments." Rai says.

"Oh, hello, Doctor," Kimiko greets to a Camerupt who is chewing cud.

"No, no, no, sis! The doctor is this way." Rai pushed Kimiko to the right while the others follow in line. "Come on, your majesty."

Dojo then bows to the crowd and everything from the stall falls out of a cloth he was holding.

"Oopsy-daisy," he said stupidly, then he dashed off with his now running friends.

"What the?" Hannibal said, getting enraged all over again.

"Get back here, you goo-for-nothing thieves!" But, the gang was long gone.


	6. Raimundo Arrested

**Here's Chapter 6! Woo-Hoo! Celebration!**

**Everyone blinks at weird author.**

**GW: Whatever... Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rai Arrested**

Meanwhile, back in Jack's underground lair, the teen was at work with a huge contraption that was creating a thunderstorm. The power source; Snoopy was running on a treadmill.

"If I wanted to lose weight I would've gone on the Nutrisystem diet!" Snoopy muttered. "Hey, Jack!" Snoopy called. "Why can't we wait for a real storm? I don't have to lose any pounds, so why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Stop whining and keep running, ya' mangy mutt." Jack ordered as he put Fung's ring on the machine. "Oh, and _Puh-lease_! You at least need to lose 10 pounds, so keep moving!"

"Yes, Oh Patient One." Snoopy said irritated as he ran faster.

As he did, a lightening bolt hit the ring, melting it into the hourglass below. The sand swirled around like a mini sandstorm.

"Okay, sands of time! Reveal to me the diamond in the rough! The one who can enter that stupid cave!" the treacherous vizier said.

The sand in the top part of hourglass revealed the Cave of Wonders. As it fell, it showed an image of Raimundo, Dojo, and his buddies climbing up a fire escape in ToonCity, helping the disguised princesses up.

"There he is, Snoopy. Jack said, smiling evilly at Raimundo. "My diamond in the rough."

"What?!" Snoopy said, letting go of the bar. "That's the loser we've been looking for!?" He then fell off the treadmill and splatted onto the wall, losing his fur, unnoticed by Jack.

"Let's send him an invitation, shall we?" Jack said, with a smirk.

"Fine by me, boss," Snoopy said, who promptly fainted.

Jack cackled his trademark laugh as he looked at the hourglass again.

* * *

While this was going on, the sun was setting, and Rai, Dojo, and the gang climbed to the top of the building with Kimiko, Kairi, and the other princesses/alien in tow.

"Almost there, you guys," Rai told the royals. When Kimiko, who was the last one in line, got to the top, she accidentally slipped and nearly fell. Luckily, Raimundo caught her at the last second. The two stared at each other for a long time until Sora said, "Uhh, guys?" Kimiko let go and blushed while her friends smirked at her.

"I- uhh- wanted to thank you for saving me from that mutated bean in the market today." Kimiko thanked.

"Yeah, that was really brave," Lilo said.

"Well, you know, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Dash boasted, getting a nip from Angel. "Oh, yeah… and alien females, too." Angel smiled.

"Anything to help." Rai and his buddies each grabbed a pole and vaulted themselves over to the next building. Rai stared at Kimiko from across the other side, tossing her a pole. "So, are ya' new to the streets?"

"A bit too obvious?" Kimiko said with giggle.

"Well, ya' kinda stick out like a sore thumb." Rai said, still love struck. Kimiko blushed. Dojo rolled his eyes.

"But, the truth is," Rai started, coming to his senses. "ToonCity is a dangerous place."

He put a plank between the buildings, expecting her to walk over. But, she propelled herself over with the pole. Everyone looked at her, stupefied.

"Hey, I'm a fast learner." Kimiko smirked and walked forward. Rai came back to reality and followed her.

Sora, Danny, Roxas, Dash, and Angel looked over at their crushes, who had picked up poles themselves.

"Don't tell me you're going to try it your-," Danny never got to finish because the princesses and Stitch had successfully vaulted over. The boys and Angel stood with mouths wide open.

"Like Kimi said, we're fast learners," June said with a smirk that made Danny blush. The girls walked ahead while Danny and the boys followed.

Angel and Stitch fell behind. Stitch held out his hand and said, "Shall we?"

"Okay," Angel smiled as she took her hand and they followed their friends.

Dojo glared at the love birds and scowled.

* * *

"Careful," Rai said, leading Kimi and the friends past a low hallway.

They came to the place known as Rai's "home." "So, you live here?" Namine asked.

"He and Dojo do but, we don't," Roxas answered as they sat in a circle on the floor.

"We come and go as we please," Rai added proudly.

"Cool." Lilo smiled.

"Well, it's not much," Rai said as he drew back the curtain, revealing the palace. "But, it has an awesome view. The palace looks pretty sweet, huh?"

The princesses and Stitch sighed as Kimiko replied, "Yeah, it's… nice."

"Man, I betcha anything that it would rule to live in a palace, bossing around servants and valets…," Dash said.

"Yeah, and having people who tell you what to do and what to dress," Lilo said with sarcasm.

"Better than living life as a street rat," Raimundo said, taking apples from Dojo (**who had **_**two**_ **apples**) and giving one to Kimiko. Dojo glared at Rai.

"Always having to steal food and escape the guards…,"

"Yeah," Sora sighed sadly while Roxas hanged his head.

"Never allowed to make choices," Kimiko said.

"Sometimes you feel…"

"You're just…"

"Trapped."

Kimiko and Rai blushed when they said that at the same time.

"So… we are you guys from?" Danny said, trying to break the ice.

The princesses groaned as June replies, "Who cares? We ran away and we are NEVER going back!"

"Why's that?" Raimundo asked, taking a bite from his apple and giving it back to Dojo.

"Why, that little…" Dojo said, but smiled a devilish, toothy grin as he saw Kimiko hadn't taken a bite from her apple yet. He started to sneak over there.

"My master wants me to marry someone, even if I don't like the person." Kimiko said sadly.

"It's the same way with our families as well." Namine sighed unhappily as the princesses bowed their heads.

"That is so wrong!" Sora cried.

"Why don't you just tell him you want to marry for love?" Rai asked.

"I did, but he won't listen."

"Well, that's just wrong!" Rai said angrily. If there was one thing Rai hated, besides the guards or getting hungry, was if someone was forced to do something against their will, especially if that someone was a certain girl he liked.

Suddenly, Sora yelled, "DOJO!!!" Rai glared at the small dragon who was trying to steal her apple.

"Alright, this is the final straw!" And he started to rant in ancient Chinese while pointing at the royals.

"What's he saying?" Lilo asked Rai.

Rai, having listened to Dojo in Chinese long enough, lied, "He's saying… that is so not fair."

"WHAT??!" Dojo asked.

"Oh, really?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, totally. Right, Sora?" Raimundo looked at his buddy for support. Unfortunately, Sora was busy staring at Kairi to notice what was happening.

"Wha? Oh, yeah, totally."

"Anything else Dojo has to say?" Kimiko said, moving forward.

"He says he wish he could help."

"Yeah, sure he does," Roxas, Sora, Danny, Dash, and Angel said while rolling their eyes. Little did they know that Namine, Kairi, June, Lilo, and Stitch were moving closer to them. The boys and Angel blushed until they turned as red as a beet.

"Well, tell him that's very sweet." Kimiko and her friends were about to kiss their new crushes when someone crashed through the door,

"I found you!" Gantu yelled triumphantly as his troops gathered behind him.

The group jumped up and yelled, at the same time, 'They're after us! They're after you?"

"Oh, man, my master must've sent them!" Kimiko cried in despair.

Raimundo looked for a way to escape. He then looked at the window. "Come on, lets go!" he called.

"Do you trust me?" Rai held out his hand to Kimiko.

"I trust them!" Kairi yelled as she and Namine grabbed Roxas and Sora's hands and jumped out of the window.

"I trust you, Dash." Lilo said as she and Dash jumped out.

"Lilo!"

"Stitch!"

Stitch looked at Angel, who was holding out her hand.

"Meega trust Angel." Stitch cried as they both jumped out of the window.

Danny looked at June who said, "Eh? I trust you as well." And they followed suit.

"Well?" Rai waited.

Kimiko took his hand and said, "I guess…"

"Jump!" Rai and Kimiko plunged to what looked like their deaths. Lucky for them, a giant tarp where the rest laid was there to break their fall.

They started to run when Gantu grabbed Raimundo by the neck of his shirt. "We've got to stop meeting like this, don't we, street rat." Gantu laughed.

Suddenly, Gantu's hat went over his eyes. Dojo had pulled off the same trick he did the other day.

"Run!" Raimundo shouted to the gang and they listened.

They then discovered Francis, Norm, Mojo, Crocker, and Plankton blocking their only chance to escape. "Oh, boy…" Sora said with a sweat drop.

"Go back!" commanded Roxas. But, as they turned back, Gantu captured Dojo, who gave him a toothy grin, and threw him in one of the nearby pots. He then seized Raimundo and threw him over to Crocker. Norm, Francis, and Mojo were holding Sora, Danny, Roxas, Dash, and Angel.

"It's the dungeon for you, you little punks," Gantu laughed cruelly.

"Get your clammy, sweaty hands off of us, you sick, weird psychos!" Danny yelled. Dash and Angel tried to fight, but Francis and Mojo held a good tight on both of them.

Kimiko and her friends looked at the scene, shocked. Kimiko ran up to Gantu, ignoring her friends' protests and commanded, "Let them go, you big, ugly DUMMYHEAD!!!," while punching him a couple of times.

Gantu turned and grabbed her. "Well, look what we've got here, boys. A street mouse!" Gantu merely pushes her to the ground.

"Kimiko!" Kairi said, worried.

Now, Kimi was really mad. "I said, UNHAND HIM NOW!!"

"Hah, says who?" Mojo asks rudely.

"By order of the Xiaolin Warrior Princess, that's who, bub!" Kimiko said, revealing herself.

"A Princess?!?" Rai asks, shocked.

"A Princess?!!" the boys/Angel exclaims.

"A Princess?" Dojo asks, sticking his head from the pot.

"And her Princess friends, too!" Kairi, Namine, Lilo, and June reveal their true selves as well!"

"Princesses!??" the poor boys ask, befuddled.

"And royal pet!" Stitch announces.

"Royal?" Angel asks sadly.

"Princesses Kimiko, Namine, Kairi, Juniper Lee, and Lilo!" Gantu exclaims, shocked as well. "What are you doing outside the palace with these lowlifes?"

"That's not your concern, Captain Gantu!" Kimiko snaps. "Now, do as I command and release them immediately!"

Gantu hesitated at first, then he spoke up. "I'm afraid I can't do that, your Majesty. My orders come strictly from Jack Spicer." The guards started to drag the boys and Angel away, who were still befuddled over the fact their crushes were royalty. "You'll have to take it up with him."

"Oh, believe me, we will." Kimiko said through grounded teeth.

"Uh, what do you mean 'we'?" Namine asked in a worried tone.

"Namine?"

"Yes, Kairi?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Back at the palace, Jack looked around to check if the coast was clear as he sneaked out of his lair. As he began to shut the door, he heard an all-to familiar voice.

"Spicer!!" Kimiko yelled as she and her friends, who were dressed in their normal clothes.

"Oh, hello Princess Kimiko, Kairi, Namine, June, and Lilo." Jack greeted when seeing them.

Snoopy was on his way out, humming "Only the Good Die Young", when Jack shut the door right on Snoopy!

"Owwie! Dude, Jack, I'm stuck! Help me out, man!" he gasped.

Jack paid no attention to Snoopy and continued to hide the door from the girls' view. "How may I be of service to you lovely ladies and trog?"

Stitch growled at being called a 'trog', but Jack ignored it.

"Don't you 'hello' us, Spicer!" Lilo snapped. "We know what you did and that was low!"

"The guards took a boy Kimi's age and his friends from the market on your orders!" June accused.

"Yeah! Explain yourself!" Kimiko agreed.

"Well, when your master couldn't do it himself, he gave me charge with keeping peace to the city. Besides, they were criminals." Jack lied.

"Oh, yeah? What crime?" asked Kairi with suspicion.

"Spicer!! I can't breathe!!" Snoopy wheezed, his fur turning from white to dark purple.

"Why, kidnapping the princess and her friends, of course! I noticed you were all missing. Luckily, a loyal citizen came forth and reported the incident to me and I sent the guards to find you." Jack explained through his filthy lie.

"Jack, could you just…" Before Snoopy could finish, Jack kicked him right back through the door, closing it all the way. "OUCH!! YES!! THAT REALLY HURTS!!!!"

"You idiot! They didn't kidnapped us, we ran away!!" Kimiko screamed.

"Oh, no," Jack said, walking away from them in pretend shock. "How frightfully terrible! I wish I had known!"

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko asked, puzzled.

Jack turned back to them with an evil smile. "Unfortunately, I already carried out their sentences."

"Sentence?" Kairi gulped, nervous about the answer.

"What sentence?" Kimiko asked, fearing the worst.

"Death," Jack said darkly. Upon hearing that word, the girls gasped in fear as Stitch cried in a fearful tone, "Angel!" "By beheading." Jack finished off his sentence.

Kimiko sat down in shock and said in a hushed tone, "No."

Jack smiled and pretended to be sympathetic as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm truly, extremely sorry, Kimiko."

"How could you?" she asked with angry tears in her eyes. She then got up and ran out of the room. The other girls glared at him with tears in their eyes as well and they dashed out of the room. Stitch glared at him and followed his friends.

Once it was all clear, Snoopy reopened the door, came through, shut it again, and walked up to Jack's side. When he got there, he spoke casually.

"So… how'd they take it?"

"Oh, I think they took it rather well," Jack said while smirking evilly to the direction where Kimiko and her pals ran off to. Snoopy smirked evilly as well.

* * *

Later, in the garden, Kimiko was crying by the fountain with her friends who were sobbing as well. Simbaa, although happy to see his friend back, came to her side and nudged her softly. She looked up at him.

"Oh, Simbaa! It's all our faults!" Kimiko hugged her friend. "I didn't even get his IM name or phone number."

"What do you mean by 'our faults'?" Namine asked.

"Namine?"

"I know, I know: Shut up, Namine!"

* * *

**GW: Oh, how tragic! Everybody cry and be sad.**

**Sora: You arrested US??!!**

**GW: Chill out! You'll be freed in the next chapter.**

**Simbaa: Read & Review!**


	7. The Cave of Wonders

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6! The Cave of Wonders!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up in the other chapters, so here it is for all chapters: I own nothing except MEE!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**The Cave of Wonders**

In the dungeon somewhere under the palace, Rai, Danny, Sora, Roxas, Dash, and Angel were struggling to get themselves free from being chained to the wall.

"Oh, man! I shoulda known they were princesses!" Sora groaned.

"We probably sounded like total idiots," Roxas added.

"Stitch…" Angel sighed.

"Hey! You guys! Up here!" a voice called. The gang looked up to see Dojo holding the keys.

"Alright, buddy! Now, hurry up and get us outta these chains," Raimundo said.

"Hmm… what's the word I'm looking for… NOOO!" Dojo screamed.

"What?!! Why, you little lizard, I'll- I'll…" Dash threatened as he thrashed about.

"Calm down, Dash! Why won't you help us, Doj?" Danny asked.

"Why? Because of this!" Dojo mimicked the girls with big googly eyes and a high-pitched voice.

"Okay, we get it, Lizard Breath! Take a chill pill!" Dash said.

"Yeah!" Angel snarled.

"They're right, Dojo. Relax! Kimiko and her friends were in trouble." Raimundo sighed and added, "But she was totally worth it."

"Yeah, whatever, Casanova," Dojo mumbled as he unlocked the friends' chains.

"But, it doesn't matter. She and her buddies have to marry and, well… we're not princes or a royal pet," Raimundo sighed.

"Life is SO not fair!" Danny yelled as he kicked the wall. "Ouch!!" he yelled, rubbing his foot while Sora pressed his fingers to his forehead and Roxas shook his head.

"They deserve one." Angel said while rubbing her wrists.

"It's okay, Angel. You deserve someone special, too," Dash said as he noticed her sad expression.

"Thanks."

"Well, let's get outta here!" Roxas said.

"I'm such a fool…" Rai belittled himself.

"You're only a fool if you give up like that," a sinister voice said.

The boys and Angel froze in their tracks and turned to see an old man with a gray, long beard, crazy, vulture eyes, and who was wearing a blue, ragged shawl with brown shorts, and worn-out sandals. He also had yellow, crooked teeth, long, dirty fingernails, and a giant wart. He was also hunch-backed,

The boys looked at him with a puzzled expression because they never had seen a man like this before; however Angel got into a fighting position because she couldn't trust him and Sora and Roxas got out their Keyblades.

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, cuz' if you wanna fight, come and get it!" Roxas dared and Angel growled.

The man stood up and went to the group. "My name is J.P. Ciarecks; a lowly prisoner like yourselves.(**A/N: J.P. Ciarecks is an anagram for Jack Spicer, just to let you know.**) But, together, we can be something more."

Raimundo shifted uncomfortably, saying "What do ya' mean?"

J.P. smiled and continued. "You see, there is a cave out in the desert, a cave of wonders! Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." As he said that, he pulled out a few rubies, sapphires, and emeralds and showed them to the group, who stared at it in awe. J.P. put the jewels away and turned his back on them. "Enough to make some certain princesses and an alien impressed, no?"

Raimundo, Roxas, Sora, Danny, and Angel looked at each other uncertainly while Dash and Dojo just thought about the treasure greedily. What they didn't see was Snoopy poking his head out of the back of J.P.'s shawl. "Jack, can you hurry up, my pores are screaming!" Snoopy complained as he sweated a lot.

J.P. Ciarecks (who was Jack Spicer in disguise, but you probably knew it already) punched Snoopy right back into the shawl and turned to face the group as Raimundo spoke up.

"But, the law says…"

"You have heard of the golden rule; whoever has the gold makes all the rules," J.P. said, revealing his revolting teeth, much to Angel, Dojo, Sora, Roxas, Danny, and Dash's disgust.

"But, why me? Why share the treasure with me and my pals?" Rai questioned.

"I need someone with a strong back and strong legs," J.P said to the group.

"Okay; we're in!" Rai said.

"Yeah. One problem, though: the cave is out there and we're in here," Sora stated.

"Ah, but that is were you are wrong, my young friend. Things are not always what they seem…" Jack said, revealing a hidden door. With that, the old bird smiled and walked through, saying, "Are you in or out?"

Rai looked at his friends and shrugged. "We're in." Rai said, grabbing the old man's hand.

"What do you mean by…" Danny never finished because Sora pushed him through the doorway, saying, "Shut up, Danny."

* * *

About ten minutes later, the gang traveled across the desert where it was very windy. The villain made his way where he went last time.

As soon as the Cave was summoned, Raimundo, who was wearing a green knapsack with Dojo inside, and his buddies, who were standing behind him, looked at the Cave as its heads spoke.

"_**Who dares disturb our slumber!?" **_the Cave roared.

Rai was a bit frightened at first, but he gathered up his courage and answered, "It is I, Raimundo Pedrosa."

The Cave looked at Raimundo carefully, then shrugged and said, "_**Proceed. But, know this: take nothing but the LAMP!!!"**_

The Cave opened with a roar. The comrades looked down into the mouth to see a bunch of stairs leading down.

"Remember, my dear friends!" J.P./Jack called. "Bring me the lamp and you'll get your reward!"

Rai nodded cautiously, and turned to his mates. "Okay, let's go, guys."

"NO way! I'm not going down there!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Yes, you are!" Angel snapped as she grabbed Dojo and pulled him down the stairs, ignoring his complaints.

* * *

As they walked down the staircase, Sora spoke up. "Okay, be careful, guys. This could get dangerous," warning them if they made the wrong step.

Luckily, they made it down the steps with ease and soon came to a room. They looked around the room with intent because it was filled with gold, jewels, and other valuables. Dojo and Dash looked the greediest.

"It's all mine!" Dash yelled, running to a pile of gold.

"Dash, stop!" Raimundo said, grabbing Dash by his hood.

"The Cave said take the lamp only, dude, so, no touchy!"

"Ah, man!" Dash groaned. Dojo giggled.

"That goes for you too, Dojo!" Raimundo said, pointing to the dragon, who scowled.

The gang moved on, with Dojo lagging behind. Unknown to the gang, something was spying on them. The figure came out of the shadows, revealing a white dragon with green hair, olive eyes, two legs, and two long whiskers. The dragon was Haku, and he followed the seven quietly.

After Dojo was done slouching, he pricked up his ears as if he heard something. "Huh?" he asked before turning around.

Haku hid before Dojo could see him. The green dragon looked unnerved, but kept walking. Haku followed him again. Dojo turned around again and Haku hid again, but Dojo caught sight of him and ran to Rai, alarmed.

"Rai! You gotta see this!" Dojo begged.

"Dojo, knock it off. We're on a mission!" Raimundo said, not even bothering to turn around.

Dojo huffed, but followed them anyway. When he thought he heard something, he turned around in a karate position as Haku swerved around him. Haku pulled Dojo's tail. Dojo spun around again, in his karate stance, breathing heavily through his teeth. Haku was once again hiding behind Dojo. Haku tapped Dojo on the shoulder, and he turned around in alarm, then he calmly said, "Oh, it's just a giant dragon." He chuckled, then paused. He turned to Haku, who was grinning at him and screamed like a little girl, running to Raimundo. "Man, Dojo, what's your problem!?" Rai asked irritably.

All Dojo did was turn Rai's head towards where the green dragon was looking. Everyone else looked befuddled and turned to see Haku peeking from behind a pile of treasure. They all looked astounded.

"Oh, my God! Is that a-?" Danny asked in amazement.

"A Japanese dragon!" Rai said amazed.

"Man, those things are legendary!" Dash said, staring at the frightened creature.

Rai stepped forward. "C'mon, little buddy. We won't hurt ya'."

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a baby. I'm 15 when I'm a human, you know," (**A/N: I don't know that for a fact, I'm taking an educational guess.**) Haku said matter-of-factly.

The group gasped. "Tell us who you are," Sora demanded calmly.

"My name is Haku. I was once the Kohaku River Sprit and was human, until an old witch named Yubaba turned me into a dragon and banished me to the Cave of Wonders for helping a human girl. I'm sorry if I scared your lizard friend, I was playing around," Haku said as he tried to pet Dojo' head, only to get it pushed way by Dojo, who snarled, "I am NOT a lizard! I'm a DRAGON!!!"

"Geez, Dojo, calm down. He won't hurt you," Rai scolded.

Dojo turned away and said, "We don't need another dragon. GO AWAY!" Haku, seemingly offended, started to slither off sadly.

"Okay, I understand…" he said sadly.

"Hey, wait up, dragon dude! Can you help us?" Rai called after Haku.

Haku, who stopped dead in his tracks, said happily, "Really?! Thank you!" He flew over them before giving them all bear hugs in his long hands.

"Okay! We're friends now! Please put us down!" Dash gasped. Haku put the gang down and Rai started to say, "Can you help us find a lamp?"

"The lamp! Sure, follow me," Haku ordered as he went ahead and went down a hallway.

"Come on!" Rai said and, with that, the gang followed their new ally.

* * *

A while later, the gang entered a giant underground cavern. Haku pointed to a giant pillar with stairs leading to it. The stairs and the pillar seemed to be surrounded by water and stepping stones. A beam of light shined on top of the pillar. Raimundo started to walk and began jumping on the stones.

"Stay here, guys. That goes for the both you two as well, Dash and Dojo," Rai ordered as he began stepping on the stones. Dash and Dojo mimicked Rai with a frown as they sat down with a thud.

"Oh, yeah, guys? Keep an eye on them," Rai commanded as he went forward.

The five saluted. 'Don't worry, Raim- hey, dirt!" Danny said, staring at the ground.

"DANNY!!!" the gang besides Dash and Dojo screamed in annoyance. Danny chuckled nervously and said, "My bad…"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Rai continued. Dash and Dojo turned around and they saw something that made their eyes become as round as dinner plates. What they saw was a mean looking statue holding what must've been the world's largest sapphire they had ever seen in their lives. As they walked slowly towards it, a reflection of sapphires appeared in their eyes as they smiled greedily. Unaware of this, Rai had reached the stairs and began to climb quickly.

Angel turned around and yelped as she saw the two went for the jewel. The others caught notice and they grabbed Dash and Dojo, making them struggle to get the sapphire even more.

"Dojo, it's not worth it!" Sora begged.

"Naga, Dash, NAGA!!" Angel screamed.

"Oh, but it is worth it!" Dojo started to laugh like a crazy person while Dash twitched.

Still unaware of this, Rai finally got to the top of the pillar. Once he got there, he came across a dusty lamp, picked it up, and looked bemused. "This is it?" he asked in confusion. "This is what we came all the way down for…" Rai chuckled, but his face turned into a look of horror when he saw the commotion down below. Dash and Dojo broke free and were running to the sapphire. "**DASH!! DOJO!! NOOO!!!**" he shouted.

But. Alas! Dojo and Dash both grabbed the huge jewel, laughing evilly, "**IT"S OURS!! ALL OURS!!**"

"**YOU INSIGNIFICENT FOOLS!!!!**" the cave boomed angrily.

"Uh, oh…" Dash said, in a teeny voice while Dojo cowered.

"**You have touched the forbidden treasure!" **the Cave echoed.

"Oh, you stupid, stupid, sons of an idiot-!!" Angel yelled as she began strangling the boys in her powerful grip. Dojo, who was now holding the sapphire, was grinning like an idiot and placed the jewel back where he found it, while Angel was still strangling him and Dash. Just then, the jewel and statue began to melt into lava, making the trio yelp and run off to their pals.

"**Now, you'll NEVER see the light of day AGAIN!!!!" **The Cave boomed. "Have a nice day," the Cave added pleasantly for the final time.

Rai immediately put the lamp in his knapsack as flames erupted from where it was and started to run. Suddenly, the stairs turned into a ramp making him slide faster. He was soon up in the air. Next, the water turned into lava. Before he could meet his fiery end, Haku came flying in and Rai landed on him. Luckily, Sora, Roxas, Danny, and Angel were already on Haku's back.

Meanwhile, Dash was hopping from rock to rock with Dojo hiding in his hood, but screamed when the rocks began to explode. "**Someone save us!**" Dash and Dojo screamed like little girls. When the rock Dash was standing on was about to explode, Haku flew over and Rai grabbed Dash just in the nick of time.

"Let's get outta here!" Roxas yelled.

"Agreed," Haku said, flying towards the entrance.

They were flying through the caverns and tunnels of the cave, dodging flying debris and rocks. Dojo, in a panic, jumped onto Rai's head, pulling his hair over his green eyes.

"For Dashi's sake, Dojo! This no time to panic!" Rai snapped as he took Dojo off his head and pulled the hair put of his eyes.

Sora tapped Rai on the shoulder. "Uhh... Raimundo?" he asked nervously, pointing to the wall ahead of them.

"Can we panic now?" Danny asked in a wimpy voice.

"Yeah. Start panicking," Rai said calmly, nodding his slowly. Roxas, Danny, Sora, Dash, Dojo, and Raimundo started screaming while Haku and Angel rolled their eyes.

Just as they were about to crash, Haku dived downward and headed into the treasure room. The lava poured after them, engulfing all the treasure. The gang soon arrived back at the main entrance.

* * *

Outside, the Cave of Wonders roared angrily and was about to close. Haku and his passengers were almost out until a giant boulder dropped onto Haku, knocking him to the ground. Luckily, Raimundo and the others jumped and grabbed onto a rock wall, almost to the entrance. As Raimundo held for dear life, he looked to see J.P Ciarecks/Jack Spicer at the top, within reach.

"Help! Give me your hand!" Rai begged.

"First, hand me the lamp!" J.P./Jack said, holding out his hand for the lamp.

"Are you insane!? We can't hold on forever! Help!" Dash pleaded, holding onto Rai's leg, while Sora grabbed his waist, Roxas held on to Sora, and Danny was holding on to Roxas.

"I'll get you out! But, first the lamp!"

Rai groaned, putting his own hand in his knapsack and handing the lamp to the old man, who snatched it immediately.

"At last! It's mine!" the villain cackled evilly, holding the lamp over his head. "Ah ha ha ha! Mine!!"

The evil man saw Dojo and Angel helping the others out of the cave. But just then, he kicked the two creatures out of the way, making Dojo yell, "Hey!" and Angel growl. The two luckily got Sora, Roxas, Danny, and Dash out and as they skidded aside, J.P. Ciarecks/Jack Spicer grabbed Raimundo by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing, man?" the brown haired teen yelled.

"Oh, giving you your reward," J.P./Jack said with a smirk. Then, much to Rai, his buddies, and the reader's dismay and horror, the evil teen spoke in his normal voice as he pulled out a serrated blade. "Your eternal reward!"

Rai closed his eyes and prayed silently that the kind author would not have him have this fate. Just as J.P./Jack was about to slash him, Angel came out of nowhere, yelling, "back off, dummyhead!" and biting J.P./Jack's hand really hard. The villain screamed in pain and dropped Rai, who fell into the cave. Jack grabbed Angel, who smiled nervously. "Why hello there… handsome…?" Angel complemented, but was thrown in anyways with Jack yelling, "So long, trog!!"

Sora, Roxas, Danny, and Dash jumped in after them while Dojo just stood there. "Eh? Why not?" Dojo asked the readers and jumped in after them.

They all fell to what seemed like their deaths, but luckily, Haku broke free from the rock and caught them just in time. Unfortunately, Rai fell unconscious when he hit his head on a rock.

Back above, the Cave of Wonders roared one last time before it sank back into the sand. All was calm again.

Jack Spicer laughed evilly as he threw off his disguise. "Booyah! It's all mine!" He said with glee.

But, when he dug into his pocket, he felt nothing there. "What?" he exclaimed before looking into his pocket more thoroughly. "Where is it?" he looked through every pocket, but he couldn't find the lamp. "No…No…No, No, No, No… **NOOOOOO!!!!!!"**

As he fell to his knees, he gave one last "**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"** while it echoed through the night.

**

* * *

**

**Dash:** Haha! You still don't have the lamp!

**Jack: **You're stuck in a cave!

**GW: **Calm down! The next chapter is where you get to meet the all-powerful genies!!

**Haku: **Read & Review!


	8. Friends Like Us!

**A/N: Here's where we finally meet the genies!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, fools!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Friends Like Us**

Back at the palace, Kimiko was still somber at what happened today. Simbaa and her friends were her only comfort until Master Fung came in.

"Kimiko?" he asked, concerned. "Oh, Kimiko, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Master Fung," Kimiko was about to cry again. "Jack Spicer has done…something…terrible."

"There, there, my dear," Fung said, comforting her. "Now, tell me all about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back to our heroes, Rai, Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dash, Angel, and Haku laid on the ground, unconscious, until Dojo woke them up.

"Rai! Wake up, kiddo!" Dojo said, shaking Rai.

"Oh, man, my aching head!" Rai groaned as the others came to.

"What happened?" Dash asked, rubbing his head.

"I feel like I was attacked by a thousand Heatless and Nobodies," Sora moaned with Roxas nodding his head in agreement.

"Well, the important thing is we're all okay, right?" Danny asked.

"Well, if _I'm _okay, everybody else should be fine as well," Dash stated.

Everybody groaned at his selfishness.

"One problem, though; look up," Haku said, nodding his head up.

The gang looked up and noticed the passage had been covered with sand.

"Oh, no!" Danny groaned.

"We're trapped!" Roxas yelled.

"Why that two-faced, no-good Mightyena!" Rai shouted, holding his fists in the air.

"Note to self: never trust an old and UGLY man," Danny said.

"Yeah, this is probably the worst day in of our lives! Especially, _MY _life!" Dash exclaimed. Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Well, whoever that guy was, he got what he wanted; that dusty, old lamp," Rai said morosely.

"Oh, really? Meega don't think so…" Angel grinned as she pulled the lamp from behind her back.

"Hah, way to go, you sneaky, little alien," Rai smiled as he took the lamp.

"Way to go, Angel!" Dash exclaimed happily, making Angel blush.

"Nice move, Angie!" Roxas praised.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," Sora complemented.

"_I_ could've!!" Dojo said obnoxiously. Danny gave Dojo a push and said, "Zip it!" Haku just glared at Dojo.

"I still don't get it…why did J.P. want this hunk of junk in the first place?" Roxas asked bemusedly.

"Hey, guys, there's some writing or something… it's hard to make it out…" Raimundo muttered as he rubbed the lamp. As he rubbed it, the lamp started to glow and it shot out red, purple, and green fireworks, and the shock caused Dash, Danny, Sora, Roxas, Dojo, Haku, and Angel to hide behind boulders, leaving Rai alone with the out-of-control lamp in his hands.

Then, three figures bursted out of the lamp.

The first figure was extremely strange to look at. She had short, silver hair, amber eyes, pale skin, pointed ears and sharp canines that stuck out. She was wearing a salmon, brown, blue, and pink colored dress that would change into those colors when she moved, blue sapphire earrings, and a silver bracelet. Where her legs should've been was replaced by a purple wisp.

The second figure was a teenaged girl who had blue eyes and long, hair. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and her legs were replaced by a dark blue wisp.

The third figure was a preteen-aged boy who had a gap between his teeth and was wearing a black cap on his head and a red shirt. His legs were also replaced by a red wisp.

"**OHHHHHHHHHH…….YEAH!!!!**" the three figures shouted.

"Ten thousand years can give you such a backache!" the first figure said to Rai and his buddies, who had come out of their hiding places.

"Hold up a sec!" the boy grabbed Rai and hung him onto a rock. The wolf girl bended into a loop until her back snapped. "Oh, yeah that feels so much better! How you guys feelin'?" she asked the two other genies.

"I'm doing pretty good, GW. How about you, Double D?" the black haired girl turned to the sockheaded boy.

"I'm doing alright as well, Violet. But, we should really introduce ourselves to these good people and vice versa," the boy stated matter-of-factly.

The three turned to Rai and his buddies and the silver haired girl said, "Hiya, it's great to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hey, what's ya' name, kid?" she asked Rai, who had gotten himself down.

"Uhh…Raimundo Pedrosa," Rai said.

"**RAIMUNDO!!**" the two girls screamed, making Rai blush. "Well, hello Raimundo. Nice to have you on the show. Who are your buddies?" the silver haired girl asked.

"Uhh. This is Sora, Roxas, Dash, Danny, Dojo, and Angel," Rai pointed to his friends respectively.

"Lovely to meet all of you. Can we call you Mundo or Rai. Or how about laddy," the creatures said while wearing Scottish attire. "Sounds nothing like Laddy, but who cares! Here boy, here Laddy," the black haired girl said and turned into a dog.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought," Rai mumbled.

"Your not the only one who thinks that, dude," Danny said.

The silver haired creature laughed and turned back into her normal form. "Hey, Kohaku River, it's been like forever. Give me some dragon hand." Haku and her did some weird handshake.

The black haired teen looked at the group and said, "You're a lot smaller than our last master, either that or I'm getting bigger! Look at me from the side, do I look fatter?" she asked the gang.

"Wait? I'm your master?!" Rai asked in disbelief.

"You must Captain Obvious! Good God, Double D, it can learn," the silver haired teen replied, putting a diploma in Rai's hand and a graduation hat on his head. "What do you wish of us…THE EVER IMPRESSIVE!" the silver haired girl said in a Schwarzenegger voice.

The boy became trapped in a small cube. "THE LONG CONTAINED!!" he exclaimed while trying to escape.

The black haired teen held up a look-alike ventriloquist dummy. "Often imitated, but never duplicated…"

They multiplied into many of them.

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated!" the duplicates called out.

"Glowworm666, or Glowworm, or GW!" the silver haired teen shouted.

"Violet Parr!" the black haired girl, no known as Violet, shouted.

"And Eddward, with two D's, or Double D," the boy, now known as Double D said calmly.

"The three genies of the lamp!!" They concluded.

"Right here, directly from the lamp, right now for your wish fulfillment," Double D said as Ed Sullivan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wish fulfillment?" Raimundo asked.

"Three wishes, if you want to be exact," Violet smiled, "one wish from each of us."

"No more than three. Three is the golden number!" GW held up three fingers. "Uno, dos, tres! Ichi, ni, san…three ONLY!!"

Edd then turned into Groucho Marx and said, "No substitutions or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Rai whispered to his friends.

"Master," the three genies said.

"I don't think you realize what you've got here," GW laughed.

"So, why don't you and her pals chill out while we explain the possibilities," Edd said.

"In song!!!" Violet said as music began to play.

GW: **Well, Xemnas had them forty Nobodies, that gave that Keyblade wielder a thousand tales.**

Violet: **But, Master, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you got a brand new magic that nevah fails!**

GW created a bunch of Nobodies that made Sora and Roxas shudder. The creatures surrounded Rai and his friends. Violet pops out of Rai's shirt (**It's not what you think, so GET OVER IT!!**) and her arms come out of Rai's sleeves as she begins pummeling Nobodies.

Edd: **You've got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your pack!**

All three: **You've got some pow, wow, look at me now, and all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and we'll say!**

A boxing ring appears, with Rai being messaged by the three, fanned by Dojo, Dash, and Angel, and being given a pep talk by Sora, Roxas, and Danny. Then, GW turned into a pile of fireworks and explodes. All three appear inside the lamp and grab Raimundo's hand and make him rub it.

**Mister Raimundo,sir, what will your pleasure be?**

Edd: **Let me take your order jot it down, you ain't never had friends like us. Ha, ha, ha!**

A table and some chairs appear in front of them and Edd writes down stuff like a waiter.

**Life is your restaurant and I'm your Lumiere!**

Violet and GW: **C'mon whisper what'cha want, you ain't never had friends like us! Yes, sir. We pride ourselves in service.**

Edd appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal form as all three duplicate themselves into four. They began giving Raimundo a haircut, a shave, and a manicure.

All three:** You're the boss, the king, the Shah! Say what you wish, it's a true dish, how about some more baklava!**

Rai appears in the room of his dreams. It had a soccer field, an arcade, and a comfy chair which was sitting in that was surrounded by gold. Sora, Roxas, and Danny were fanning him, Dash and Haku were feeding him grapes with irritated looks on their faces, and Dojo and Angel were on his lap. And the genies filled the room with baklava…

Rai suddenly appears standing on top of a giant 'A' above a ton of food.

Edd: **Have some of column 'A'.**

Raimundo fell from 'A' to another pile of food with a 'B' on it.

Violet: **Try all of column 'B'.**

Rai falls, but lands softly on a pillow laid out by GW.

GW: **I'm in the mood to help ya', dude, ya' ain't never had friends like us!**

GW opened her mouth, revealing wolf like teeth and her slimy, forked tongue turns into a staircase where a miniature Glowworm walks out dressed in a white, sparkly dress and heels. As she does a little dance her two giant hands surround her and squash her into nothingness.

Edd: **Can your friends do this?**

Edd sang as he took his head off, created two duplicates, and started to juggle them.

"No way!" Roxas exclaimed.

Violet: **Can your friends that?**

Violet sang as she tosses Edd's heads to Rai, who begins juggling them.

"I don't think so!" Sora said, amazed.

GW: **Can your friends pull this!**

Glowworm sang pulling Mickey out of a blue wizard hat with stars on it.

GW: **Out of Yen Sid's lil' ol' hat!**

All three: **Can your friends go poof!**

The genies turned into a three-headed dragon which breathed out fire. The fire turned into three beautiful girls.

Edd: **Well, looky here! Hah, ha! Can your friends go abracadabra, LETTERIIP!! **

Violet: **And make the sucker disappear?**

GW: **Don't just stand there, slack-jawed, BUG-EYED! We're here to face all of your fears!**

They sang as they stared at Rai and his comrades with mouths agape and their eyes popping out, before shrinking themselves and diving off of Danny's hand.

Edd: **You've got us bona-fide, certified,**

Violet: **you've got three genies for charged affairs!**

Edd transformed into a contract and wrapped himself around the Raimundo, then he unwrapped himself causing Rai to spin uncontrollably until Violet and Glowworm666 stopped him.

GW: **We got the power to help ya' out, so what's ya' wish, we really wanna know!**

All three: **Ya've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all ya' gotta do is yell out, "Hey, Yo!"**

GW: **Master Rai Pedrosa, HAVE A WISH,**

Violet: **OR, TWO,**

Edd: **OR, THREE!!**

All three: **We're on the job, ya' big nabob! You ain't never had friends, never had friends, you ain't never had friends, never had friends,**

**Ya' ain't never!**

Glowworm: **Had.**

Violet: **Friends.**

Edd: **Like.**

All three: **Us!**

The whole room filled with dancers. Sora and Roxas were swinging each other around, Danny, Angel, and Haku were flying around, Raimundo was being tossed in the air by jesters, and Dojo and Dash were scooping gold in their hands.

"**Ya' ain't never had friends like us. Yeah!**" the three genies concluded.

After the song was done a neon light shone saying 'Applaud' and the only one who did was Haku while everybody else tried to regain their senses. Dojo and Dash noticed the gold they scooped up was gone and they grumbled, "Why is the gold always gone?"

"So, what's it going to be, Raimundo?" Edd asked Rai.

"So, let me get this straight," Rai began, "I can wish for anything I desire?"

"Ah…not really," Violet started.

Glowworm added, "She's right, dude. There are a few provisos…a couple of quid-pro-quos."

"Like…?" Danny asked.

"Well, for starters," Edd started, "Uh, rule number one; we can't kill anybody." Edd chopped of his own head and added, "so don't ASK!"

"'Kay, we got that," Sora said, folding his arms.

"Rule number two; we can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," Violet said, kissing Rai on the cheek. "You little Don Juan, you." Vi said, pinching his face.

"Rule number three; _we can't bring the dead back to life. It's not a pretty sight, so don't ask us!!_" Glowworm said, acting like a zombie. "Beyond that, ya' can do anything you want." Glowworm bowed to Raimundo.

Rai thought a minute, then spoke up, "What are provisos?"

Sora sighed and said, "They're limitations, genius."

"On wishes? Pfft, some powerful genies they are," Dash mocked GW, Edd, and Violet.

"Yeah, can't even bring the dead back to life," Roxas, Danny, and Sora laughed.

"Heck, I bet they can't even get out of this cave," Dojo mocked cruelly.

"Losers!!!" Angel exclaimed, sticking her thumb and forefinger to her head to create an 'L' shape.

At that moment, the three genies got peeved and they glared firmly at the gang.

"Well, guys," Raimundo began, "I guess we have to find a way out of this ourselves."

As the friends began walking off, the three ticked genies stomped their feet in front of them, stopping them. But, little did the genies know, it was all part of a complex plan.

"Excuse me?!" Glowworm666 scoffed, "Are you looking at us, did you rub the lamp, did you wake us up, did make us sing a freakin' showtune!?"

She was unaware of the looks the boys/Angel gave each other.

"And all of a sudden, you and your pals are dissing us and walking away!?" Violet growled.

"I don't think so, my good fellows and alien, not a chance…" Edd said, fuming.

They all took a deep breath and yelled, "**YOU ARE GETTING YOUR WISHES, SO SIT DOWN!!"**

Then, Glowworm, Violet, and Edd, grabbed the kids/alien by the scruff of their necks, flung them on to Haku, and got on themselves.

"Thank you for flying Kohaku Airlines, Flight 666," Glowworm said, in a stewardess's voice.

"In case of an emergency, the exits are here, here, here, and anywhere!!" Violet exclaimed.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the dragon at all times, 'cause, here…we…GOOOO!!" Edd screamed in fright as Haku blasted into the night sky.

* * *

**GW: **Chapter completed! The next chapter is Rai's first wish

**Raimundo: **Alright, my first wish!!

**GW, Edd, & Violet: **Read & Review!


	9. The First Wish

**A/N: Thank you Wormtail96 and xXSoMeOneXx for the good reviews. Now, here's chapter 9, Rai's First Wish!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing except myself!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**The First Wish**

Back at the palace, in the throne room, Fung, Kimiko, and her friends are talking to Jack and Snoopy about what they did.

"Jack Spicer, this is an outrage! After all these years of serving my family, you, of all people, should know better than send prisoners to the guillotine without my permission!" Fung ranted while Jack was bowing to him.

"I'm deeply sorry Master Fung, it'll never happen again," Jack said while bowing, with Snoopy by his side bowing as well.

"Excellent! Shall we put aside our differences; Jack, Kimiko," he said while pushing the two together.

"I give you my dearest apologies, Princess," Jack said while taking her hand to kiss it.

"At least one good thing will come out of my arranged marriage," Kimiko snarled as she took her hand out of Jack's grasp. "I'll have the power to get rid of you!" she added before she stormed off.

June came up to him and said snidely, "And when we're her trusted ladies-in-waiting, you better watch your back!" Kairi and Namine added a high-pitched, "Yeah!!!!" before the trio stomped off after their friend. Fung sighed, "Oh, Dashi, help me…" before he ran after the girls.

Jack looked down at Lilo, who said with a smirk, "Boy, Kimi, Kairi, Namine, and June sure got you pegged, dummyhead!" Stitch just blew him a raspberry as the two walked off, laughing.

As soon as the coast was clear, Jack dropped his sweet look and replaced it with a frustrated face, complete with grinding teeth. "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

"_I will have the power to get rid of YOU,_" Snoopy imitated Kimiko, then said in disgust, "I can't believe we have to kiss up to that loser king, his loser apprentice, and her loser friends for the REST of are lives!!"

"Not quite, Snoopy," interrupted Jack. "Only when she finds a loser husband, then we'll be banished, or worse…be fed to the Shriker!"

The duo shuddered, thinking about the mighty dog's teeth and insatiable appetite. Then, Snoopy got an idea.

"Hey, Jack! What if YOU were the loser husband?" Snoopy spoke quickly.

"What did you say??!!" Spicer said angrily, taking it as an offense.

"Okay, stay with me," Snoopy started. "Say you marry Kimiko, then…you become king!"

Jack thought about it for a moment and was interested by the idea. "Hmm…marry the Rattata, I become King…that idea has merit," Jack said.

"Yeah!" Snoopy said, climbing on to Jack's shoulder. "Then, he take daddy-in-law, the little wife, and co. and throw them off a cliff. GERRRROONNNIIIMOOOOOO!!!" Snoopy shouted as he jumped off of his shoulder.

"Oh, I love how your evil mind works, Snoop!" Jack laughs.

Then, as we zoom out, they both took turns laughing. It seemed like it was going to continue for hours until a bunch of annoyed readers finally shouted, "Shut up already! It wasn't that funny!!"

* * *

Out in an oasis somewhere, Haku flew the gang around until he landed near a water hole.

"Thank you for flying Kohaku Airlines, have a nice day!" Violet said, pretending to be a flight attendant, "bye-bye, now! Bye-bye! Have a nice day! Fly with us again" she said as the boys and Angel got off Haku.

"How do you like us now, you Doubting Mufasas!!??" Glowworm shouted.

"Please lower your voice, Glowworm666," Edd said politely.

"Okay, Double D," GW said coyly, pinching Edd's cheek which made him blush.

"Yeah, you three really owned us," Raimundo said sarcastically.

"We were totally fooled by your amazing powers!" Dash said cynically while the rest of the gang snickered softly.

"Now, about those three wishes," Rai asked GW, Edd, and Violet.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Glowworm asked, "You're down to ONE wish, buckaroo!" GW shouted, holding her index finger right up in Rai's face.

"Nuh-uh. I never asked you three to help me out of the cave. You did that all by yourselves," Rai grinned as Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dash, Dojo, and Angel burst out laughing at the genies' foolishness.

The poor genies hang their mouths open in shock.

"I can't believe we fell for that!" Violet said in annoyance.

"The old reverse, REVERSE psychology trick! I should've known after the Kankers tricked me and my comrades using the SAME trick!" Edd belittled his foolishness.

"Well, I'm feeling like a fool," Glowworm said, then she transformed herself into a court jester, holding a cane with her head on it. "Okay, you naughty boy, but no more freebies!" she stated, bonking Rai on the head with her staff.

"So, what's your first wish, Rai?" Glowworm asked, back to her normal form.

"Okay…these wishes have to be good ones," Raimundo muttered to himself.

"Can your wishes include us as well?" Dash asked

"Yeah! We've gotten you out of certain situations, so you owe us!" Dojo said while the rest just rolled their eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't forget you guys!" Rai said. "It's just I don't know what to wish for. What would you three wish for?' he asked GW, Edd, and Violet, who were just standing around idly.

"What? Us?" they asked in shocked. No one had ever asked them that question before.

"Well, there is one thing…" Glowworm said dreamily.

"Oh, boy, don't get her started," Violet and Edd said.

"Yeah. It's a stupid and fruitless dream anyways…" Glowworm said absently, like she was still lost in her world.

"What is it?" Rai asked.

"Forget it!" Glowworm snapped as she returned to reality and she folded her arms with her two magical friends.

"Come on, tell us," Sora prodded.

"Freedom." The genies looked up at the gang with hopeful eyes.

"So, what your saying is that you're prisoners to the lamp?" Raimundo said, picking it up.

"Well, not exactly. It's the whole genie's fate," said Violet, as she, Edd, and Glowworm grew into giants and their bodies became darker.

"**PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!!**" the three shouted as they vanished inside the lamp and finished with, "_Itty, bitty living space._"

"Wow, you three…that's sad," Rai said, feeling sympathetic to the three genies.

"Bummer…" Roxas said.

"Hate to be you sad-sacks!" Dash said, getting a reprimanded look from Angel.

Then, GW, Edd, and Violet popped out of the lamp and said, "But…to be free! Not having to go…"

"POOF! Whadda ya' need?" GW said.

"POOF! Whadda ya' need?" Violet said.

"POOF! Whadda ya' need?!" Edd asked irritably.

"Now to be our own masters! Such a thing would be the greatest treasure in the world…" Glowworm said dramatically, then sighed.

"But, who are we kidding? It'll never happen," Violet moaned.

"Glowworm, Violet, and Double D, open your eyes, you fools!" Edd said while smacking his head.

"But, why won't it happen?" Angel asked curiously.

"We can only be free if our master _wishes_ us free. You can see how many times that happened…" Glowworm laughed bitterly.

"Hey! How about _I _wish you free!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Pfft! Yeah, right!" Violet said, cynically. Her noise turned as long as Pinocchio's. Raimundo pushed it back in.

"I'm serious! On my third wish, I'll wish you all free!" Rai offered.

"You promise?" Glowworm asked warily.

"I swear on my life!" Rai promised.

"Done, done, and done!" Glowworm shook Rai's hand and smiled hopefully.

"Now, it's **MAGIC** time!!" Glowworm said excitably. "Whadda ya' want, kiddo?" she asked.

"Well…there's this girl…" Rai started with a smile from the others, but GW interrupted.

"Oh…MY…GOD!!!" she erupted. "How many times must I explain this rule: I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else!"

"But, Glowworm, you don't understand," Rai said. "She's smart…and fun and…" he trailed off.

"Pretty?" Violet offered.

"Gorgeous!!" Rai exclaimed.

"Okay, you little lovebird. I know what it feels like to be in love. Me and Double D are in love with each other!" she said happily and hugged Double D, who sweated and trembled.

"But, like I said, can't help ya'," GW said, letting go of blushing Edd.

"There is this; she's a Xiaolin Warrior Princess, to have any chance with her…" Rai trailed off and thought, then he said, "Say…do you think you could turn me into a magical prince? Say, I dunno, a Xiaolin Warrior, maybe?" Rai asked.

Glowworm666 opened up a book called Royal Recipes and began to read. "Okay, then, let's see… Chicken ala King," GW said, pulling out Chicken Little wearing a crown. "Nope, Alaskan King Crab," Glowworm pulled out Mr. Krabs from _Sponebob_. He pinched her. "Ouch!! Hate it when he does that. Caesar Salad-," an arm holding a dagger pops out, causing GW to shriek. "Ahhh! C'mon, where is it…here it is: 'How to Make a Xiaolin Warrior Prince.' Is that an official wish? Say the magic words."

"Glowworm666, I wish for you to make me into a Xiaolin Warrior Prince!" Raimundo commanded.

"Alrighty, then!!" The genies shouted as Glowworm squared her shoulders and looked like Arsenio Hall, then she has some fashion equipment and magical artifacts. "Okay, first off, that sweatshirt and those pants are SO street rat. And what are trying to say with those shoes, Rai? No, boo-boo, let's work with you," GW said, measuring Rai and poofing him into a red robe with white pants, a black sash, and black shoes. He was also know wearing a medallion with a spiral on it.

"Now, time for your powers!" GW said.

"Powers?" Rai asked nervously.

GW blasted him with some blue light and he felt some kind of power rushing through him.

"Now, you're the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, which means you control the wind and yaddie yadda. Here's your weapon," GW said, handing him a blade. "It's called the Blade of the Nebula; use it well."

"Cool," Rai said.

"What about us? We have princesses to impress, too!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hold your horses! How about this!" Glowworm zapped the others and they transformed them as well.

Sora was now wearing a silver shirt and pants with black Marquesan tattoo-styled patterns on it. He also had silver colored shoes and gloves. He was also wielding the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades, which were floating behind him.

Roxas was wearing a yellow shirt with silver cuffs, yellow pants with a black hem, yellow shoes, and yellow gloves. He was also wielding the Divine Rose and Metal Chocobo Keyblades (**A/N: Think of Sora's Master Form from KH2.**)

Danny now had white hair and glowing green eyes and was wearing a black hazmat suit with white boots, belt, gloves, and a capital 'D' emblem with an inner 'P' on his chest.

Dash was now wearing a blue hazmat suit with black gloves, belt and boots. His initials 'DP' were on his chest in black and he was also wearing a black mask.

Angel was now wearing a lavender dress with brown sandals, a silver amulet in the shape of a crescent moon, a gold crown with a diamond in the center, and a silver anklet.

"Wow, this sweet!" Sora complemented, admiring his Keyblades.

"I know, but, I'm so yellow…" Roxas said, looking at his yellow suit.

"Hey Danny, did you notice that we have the same initials? That is so cool!" Dash said excitably.

Danny just sweat dropped and said, in a nervous voice, "Yeah, cool…"

"Now, you all look like royalty!" Violet said.

"Do you think they'll be impressed?" Danny asked.

"A bunch of princesses and their pet NOT impressed by a Keyblade wielder and his Nobody, a superhero, a Ghost Boy, a Xiaolin Warrior, and a beautiful alien princess? Highly doubtful!" Edd assured.

"There is one thing missing, however…we need…Mode of Transportation! Come here, Dojo!" GW whistled. "Here, boy."

"So long!" Dojo started to slither away, but Haku picked him up by his tail with his teeth and brought him over. "Let me go! Let me go! I don't like being dragon-handled!" Dojo complained.

While pretending to be a game show host, Glowworm666 shouted, "Raimundo, what better way to make your debut in ToonCity than riding your brand new CAMEL!! Be advised, they spit," GW warned as she turned Dojo into a scaly, green camel.

"Hmm…not enough pizzazz…" Glowworm muttered as she turned Dojo into all these creatures. When she finally stopped changing Dojo, he was back to his old self. "Thank Dashi, that's over," Dojo said, relieved that Glowworm had stopped. Or so he thought.

"**EUREKA!!**" Glowworm shouted, thinking up an idea. "**HE'S A GIANT CHINESE DRAGON!!!**" And with that, Dojo was transformed into a larger version of himself. When Dojo looked at himself the water hole, he was shocked.

"Whoa!!" Dojo said, in amazement.

"Dojo, you look so cool!" Dash said, tugging on Dojo tail.

"Wow, Doj. No one's ever gonna call you a lizard again!" Rai said.

"He's got the outfit and powers," Violet said.

"He got his royal associates," Edd said.

"Heck, he's got _TWO _dragons! But, we ain't through yet," Glowworm said. "Hang on to your sword, kid! We're going to make you ROYALTY!" GW exclaimed while she, Edd, and Violet whipped up some more magic. Fireworks shot out from the oasis.

**

* * *

**

**Rai & Co.: **Alright, we're royalty! Look out, girls and Stitch, here we come!

**Dojo: **And I'm not lizard-like anymore! Huzzah!

**GW: **Calm down, it's not over yet! Next chapter we meet Prince Rali Pedbaba!

**Sora & Roxas: **Read & Review!


	10. Enter: Prince Rali!

**GW: **Here's Chapter 10, where we meet Raimundo's new identity, Prince Rali Pedbaba.

**Rai:** You could have chosen a name that was less dorky!

**GW:** Just deal with it, Rai!

**Disclaimer: See back to read what I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Enter: Prince Rali**

Fung was busy meditating, although he wasn't doing a good job, seeing that his mind was on other things, when Jack bursted into the room, startling him.

"Master Fung, I believe I have the answer to the problem with Kimiko!" Jack said, holding up a scroll for Fung to see.

"Bark, bark!" Snoopy barked.

"Really, what is it?" Fung inquired.

"Right here, sir!" Jack unrolled the scroll and began reading, "If the Princess does not choose a suitor by the appointed time, the King will choose for her."

"But, Kimiko hated all those suitors. How can pick someone she hates?" Fung asked as he was about to give a terrified Snoopy some kibble. When he put his hand down, Snoopy sighed, but the got the kibble pushed in his mouth anyways. He swallowed reluctantly, gagging.

"No worries, sire; there's more," Jack continued. "If the Princess still can't find a suitor, then she'll have to marry…ohh, that's interesting…"

"What! Dang it, Spicer, who is it?!" Fung asked desperately.

"The Royal Advisor…why, that would be…me," Jack smirked evilly at Snoopy, who smirked back.

Fung started to examine the scroll. "But…I only thought a magical prince could marry a Xiaolin Warrior Princess…" Fung said, befuddled.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, sire," Jack said, holding up his staff whose eyes were glowing again.

"Desperate…measures…" Fung said, in a monotone voice, clearly hypnotized.

"You will order Princess Kimiko to marry me," Jack commanded.

"I…will order Kimiko to marry…but, you're such a mama's boy," Fung said, breaking out of his hypnotized state.

"Kimiko _WILL _marry me!" commanded Jack, angrily. Snoopy just snickered, getting a glare from Spicer.

"Kimiko will marry…" Fung almost said until the sound of trumpets woke him up. "Where is that music coming from?" He went out on to the balcony and saw, in the distance, a parade going on.

"Jack, you must see this!" Fung said, in amazement. Jack reluctantly sauntered out on to the balcony with Snoopy behind him. As they watch the parade, three leaders dressed in marching band drag lead the way. They are actually Glowworm666, Violet, and Edd dressed like majors. The parade begins to play a song for the crowd.

Marchers:** Make way for Prince Rali!**

Everyone turned to look at what was going on.

Swordsmen: **Say hey! For Prince Rali!**

Harem girls throw flowers on the ground while Glowworm, Violet, and Edd begin to sing.

Glowworm666: **Hey, clear the way in the marketplace,**

Edd: **Hey you, let us through, it's a brand new face,**

Violet: **Now, come and be the first to meet his eye!**

All three: **Make way, here he comes,**

**Ring the bells, bang the drums!**

**You're gonna love this guy!**

Glowworm bangs Hannibal Roy Bean's head like a she was playing the bongos, making the shopkeeper confused as she, Violet, and Edd pointed to the giant Dojo, who was making his way through town. Raimundo/Prince Rali rode on top of Dojo's head as Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dash, and Angel ride on Haku.

**Prince Rali, awesome is he, Rali Pedbaba!**

Edd: **Genuflect, show some respect**

**Down on one knee.**

Glowworm and Edd pull a carpet from under Gantu and his guards, forcing them to bow. Gantu looks confused as Angel, Dash, and Sora make faces at him.

Violet: **Try your best to stay calm**

Glowworm: **Bring out your dad and your mom**

Snoopy was groovin' to the music until Jack him a death glare, making him stop.

Edd: **To meet his excellent coterie**

GW wheelbarrows six guys onto Dojo. They stand on each other, just to shake Rai's hand.

Violet: **Prince Rali, mighty is he, Rali Pedbaba!**

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**

The men topple over Rai. Since he had powers, he just lifted them up into the air. Edd turned into an old man and whispered to Merlin.

Edd: **He faced Davy Jones' hordes**

Violet turned herself into a street rat kid with a toy sword and joined some of the cul de sac kids from _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ and sang,

Violet: **A hundred cursed sailors with swords**

Glowworm666 turned into a superhero and gathered up Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg as she continued,

Glowworm666: **Who sent Huns back to their lord, why Prince Rali!**

Kimiko, Kairi, Namine, June, Lilo, Simbaa, and Stitch come out on to their balcony to see the parade. A bunch of servants were seen leading Ponytas.

Servants: **He's got seventy-five fiery Ponytas!**

Violet pops in, dressed like an announcer.

"Do you think they look lovely, Eddward?" Violet asked.

The next float had women with beautiful Swellows and Taillows.

Women:** Gorgeous Taillows and Swellows, he's got fifty-three!**

"Fabulous, Violet, love the feathers!" Edd exclaimed.

As Edd continues his singing, servants are seen leading an Entei, a Raikou, and a Suicune down the street.

Edd: **When it comes to exotic-type creatures**

Glowworm turns herself into a wolf and Violet into a chameleon as they sing to Calvin, Hobbes, (_Calvin & Hobbes_) Jason, and Marcus (_Foxtrot_).

GW & Violet: **Has he got a zoo,**

Violet: **We're telling you!**

The duo disappears as the three kids and tiger laugh in delight.

Chorus: **It's a world class menagerie!**

Violet and Glowworm appear next to Yuffie, who had rejected Rai earlier. She was standing with two of her other buddies, Aerith and Tifa. The genies were in harem girl outfit as they began to sing.

Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa & the two genies: **Prince Rali, handsome is he, Rali Pedbaba!**

**There's no question this Rali's alluring**

**That physique, how can I speak**

**Never ordinary or boring**

Rai tried to show some muscles, but he didn't have any to show. Edd sighed and poofed some up, impressing the girls.

Girls: **Weak at the knee**

**Everything about the kid just plain impresses**

**Well, get out in that square**

**He's a genius, a whiz, and a wonder**

**Adjust your veil and prepare**

**He's about to pull my heart under**

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Rali!**

Violet: **And I absolutely love the way he dresses!**

Rali blew kisses at the girls while his guy pals winked at them, causing them all to faint except the two genies. The princesses, Simbaa, and Stitch just frowned in annoyance. Kimiko scoffed and walked back inside, her friends following her.

"How long do you think this one will last?" Simbaa asked Stitch.

"10 minutes," Stitch said dully.

"I say 5," Simbaa said just as dully.

The parade was now entering the palace gates.

Edd & Chorus: **He's got ninety-five ill-tempered Mankeys!**

Gantu & Guards: **He's got the Mankeys, let's see the Mankeys!**

Servants are leading a bunch of peeved Mankeys on trees while Gantu and his men dance like idiots.

Edd & Chorus: **And to see them he charges no fee!**

Citizens: **He's generous, oh, so generous!**

Rali and his pals throw gold at the citizens, who surround it like vultures.

All: **He's got servants, slaves, and cronies!**

**Proud to work for him**

**They bow to his whim, love serving him**

**They're just sick with loyalty to Rali! Prince Rali!**

Fung was going to the palace doors to let Rali in, but Jack and Snoopy block the door, smirking. But, the door bursted open with Dojo leading the parade. The doors crush Jack and Snoopy.

Glowworm666, Violet, Edd, & Chorus: **Prince Rali!**

**Amorous he! Rali Pedbaba!**

The three genies jump off of Dojo and stand in front of the King, grinning.

All three: **Heard your Princess was a sight lovely to see!**

The doors swing open to reveal Jack and Snoopy flattened like pancakes on the wall. Jack did not look like a happy Bean Scout…

**And that, my liege, is why**

**He got dressed up and dropped on by**

**With sixty Camerupts, Ninetales galore**

**With his lions and tigers and bears, oh my lord!**

**A brass band and SO much more**

**With his forty cooks, bakers, and candlestick makers**

**His rare birds that sing right on key!**

**Make way…for Prince Rali!!**

GW, Violet, and Edd vanish inside their lamp while Rai, Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dash, Angel, ride down on Haku, bowing to Master Fung when they landed in front of him. Jack and Snoopy push everything out the door and slams it shut. They turn back towards the group, with Jack scowling.

"That was amazing! Truly marvelous!" Fung praised.

Raimundo stepped forward and said, "Your Highness, I come from far away to ask Princess Kimiko's hand in marriage."

"And we come to ask for her friends' hands as well," Sora added while the rest nodded their heads.

"Prince Rali and his associates! I'm pleased to meet you!" Fung shook the gangs' hands and petted Angel, then gestured to Jack and Snoopy. "This is my royal advisor, Jack Spicer, and his dog, Snoopy! They are delighted to meet you all!"

"Overjoyed," Jack said unenthusiastically as he and Snoopy stared at Raimundo dryly. "But, I'm afraid Prince Pedbubu…"

"It's Pedbaba, my creepy, weird friend," Rai said.

"Pedbaba, Pedbubu, whatever! The point is you can't just parade in here, uninvited and…" Jack was interrupted by Fung, who was looking at Haku.

"This is the finest Japanese dragon I have ever seen!" Fung exclaimed while stroking Haku. "Do you think I could…?"

"Of course you can, Master Fung," Raimundo said, helping Master Fung on to Haku's back. But, before Haku could take off, Jack slammed his scepter on Haku's tail.

"Sire, I must object to this," Jack said.

"Oh, Jack, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud and live a little!" Fung laughed.

"I second that emotion, so let's go!" Haku said before taking off, avoiding Jack's staff. Jack ended up hitting Snoopy with it.

Fung and Haku flew high to the ceiling, the Haku did a dive, flying under Dojo, startling the poor Chinese dragon. Jack continues to interrogate Rai and his friends in the background.

"I'm curious, Rali. Where did you say you from again?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you know, here and there," Rai shrugged.

"Probably somewhere you haven't been," Danny said.

"Try me," Jack said menacingly as he stepped forward.

As Haku flew by them, Snoopy got in his way. So, when Haku darted straight for him, he ran screaming.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!!" Snoopy yelled as he ran.

Haku almost hit Snoopy until he made a quick dive. Snoopy sighed in relief, but crashed into a pillar, with little Fungs circling his head, saying "Have some kibble!" Then, Haku was about to land.

"I'm coming in for a landing. Watch me, Jack!" Fung cheered as he landed on the ground.

Haku, who was exhausted from the flight, collapsed on the ground and said, "And I thought Chihiro was the wild one."

"I haven't had that much fun since…I was an apprentice…what an amazing fellow. And not just a prince, a Xiaolin Warrior Prince, besides! _If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kimiko after all, Spicer_," Fung whispered the last part to Jack.

"_I don't trust him, Your Highness_," Jack whispered back.

"Nonsense! If there's one thing I pride myself on, Spicer, it's a judge of good character," Fung said.

"Oh, yeah! Great judge of…NOT!!" Snoopy muttered to himself.

"I guarantee you Kimiko and her friends will like these ones."

"And I'm sure I'll like Kimiko," Rai said.

"And I'm sure we'll like her friends," Dash devilishly grinned.

"Master Fung, I must intercede on the Princesses' and Stitch's behalves!" Jack said when Kimiko, Kairi, Namine, Juniper, Lilo, Stitch, and Simbaa walked through the door. "This loser is no different than the others, what makes him so super?"

"Listen, _Jack_, I'm Prince Rali Pedbaba! Ha! Just let me and my associates meet her and her pals," Rai said, feeling like a big shot. "I'll win Kimiko's heart…"

"How dare you?!! All of you, standing around deciding my future!" Kimiko shouted, feeling beyond insulted. "I'm NOT a prize to won!" And with that, she storms off.

"That goes for us too, you pathetic groupies!" Lilo harrumphed as she and her friends walk off in disgust. All Stitch does is wink at Angel, then walks off too. Angel blushed.

"Hey, we're not pathetic!" Dash yells, but is instantly silenced by Sora and Roxas.

"Oh, for the love of…well, Rali, don't worry. Just let Kimiko cool down…" Fung sighed as he escorted the gang away, leaving Spicer and Snoopy alone in the room.

"What now, Jack?" Snoopy asked.

"I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Pedbubu," Jack snarled darkly.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Uh, oh! Looks like Jack has something up his sleeve!

**Jack: **Yeah, and it's an awesome plan as well!

**Sora:** We still rule.

**Fung:** Read & Review!


	11. A Whole New World

**Here's the song fic chapter: Whole New World!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**A Whole New World**

When nighttime had fallen on ToonCity, Kimiko could be seen staring gloomily from her balcony while her friends moped inside.

Rai was below her in the garden, pacing back and forth while his buddies watched. Dojo was trying to pick up peanuts with his huge claws and everytime he failed, he muttered, "Darn it."

"Oh, for the love of King Mickey, Raimundo, stop it already! You're going to give us all headaches!" Sora moaned.

"Sorry guys," Rai said. "But, I just don't believe this! Kimiko won't even let me talk to her for 5 seconds!"

"Neither will her pals! They won't even look at us!" Dash added.

"I knew this prince thing was a bad idea. What were you thinking, Roxas?" Sora said.

"Hey??!!" Roxas said indignantly.

Edd, Glowworm666, and Violet were playing three-on-one chess with Haku. With Edd on their side, they thought they had it in the bag…

"Well, make your move," Glowworm said.

"Fine, you all asked for it," Haku said while he made a good move.

"Excellent move…" Edd complimented.

Glowworm666 then did a Rodney Dangerfield impression, "I can't believe we lost to a giant reptile in three-on-one chess!"

"Guys, I need your help!!" Rai complained like a certain blue imaginary friend.

"Alright, Bambi, here's the deal!" Violet said, in a gangster-like fashion while she rumpled Rai's brown hair. "If you and your pals her wanna court the little ladies and alien kid, ya' gotta be straight-shooters, ya' know?"

"What?" the gang of "royals" asked.

The two girl genies sighed and poofed up a chalkboard, then pointed to the words that were written on it, shouting, "Tell them the TRUTH!!!"

"No way! That's the worst plan ever!" Dash said.

"Yeah, if Kimiko ever found out I was nothing but a street rat…she'd just laugh at me…" Rai sighed unhappily.

"And her friends would do the same," Danny said.

"Stitch would naga like meega…" Angel groaned.

"A woman loves a man who can make her laugh…" Glowworm joked, trying to lighten the mood. When it failed, she said, "Rai, guys, with all due respect…you gotta be yourselves."

"She's right, Raimundo," Edd said. "Women love men who are true and honest."

"Hey, that's the last thing I wanna be," Rai growled while pulling his hair. "Okay, we're going to go see them. Gotta be cool, suave…how do we look?" Rai said as he and his pals straightened themselves out.

"Like _ROYALTY_," the three genies sighed.

"Great! Let's go, comrades!" Sora grinned as Rai and the gang hopped on Haku and flew up to Kimi's room.

Kimiko and her friends were sitting on her bed, looking all depressed when she heard Rai.

"Princess Kimiko?" Rai addressed. Simbaa growled while Kairi, Namine, June, Lilo, and Stitch got in fighting stance.

"Who's there?" Kimiko asked.

"It's me, Rali," Raimundo said, then said in a deeper voice, "Prince Rali Pedbaba!"

"And his loyal advisors," Danny added.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" Kimiko said, in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, or any of you for that matter!" Lilo added grumpily.

"Please, Kimi, just give me a chance!" Rai said pleadingly, but to no avail. Simbaa and Stitch advanced, pushing the gang out to the balcony. Stitch saw Angel and he smiled and waved to her. She giggled and smiled back.

Simbaa rolled his eyes and growled to the boys, "Alright, losers, you heard the ladies, move along!"

"Hey, no stupid cat is gonna boss me around!" Dash said, advancing towards Simbaa, but backed up when he saw Simbaa's teeth.

"Nice kitty," Rai said, backing up along with his friends. "Easy, boy…shoo!"

"_So, how's are little Casanova doin'_?" Violet whispered to Haku when she, Glowworm666, and Edd turned into hummingbirds and flew up to him. Haku made a sign like he was chopping off his head. The genies slapped their foreheads with their little wings.

"Say, wait a sec…" June said while she scrutinized the boys and Angel. "Kim? Guys? Do they look familiar to you?"

Kimiko and her posse gasped as Kimi said, "Yeah! Have…we met before?"

"No! No way!" Rai said as he and the others chuckled nervously.

"You remind me of someone…at the marketplace…"Kimiko said, trying to remember.

_Oh, crap, she's on to us_, Rai thought, so he came up with a quick lie. "Well…I have a lot of servants that go to the marketplace for me. Maybe, you saw one of them."

"Oh…oh, well," Kimiko sighed while her buddies', who had hope in their eyes sighed as well.

"_Enough about you, Don Juan! Talk about her! She's smart. Fun! The hair, the eyes, pick a physical feature already, dude!_" Violet whispered furiously.

"Princess Kimiko, you're…

"_She's hip, she's happenin', she's…PHAT!!_" Glowworm advised.

"Phat!" Rai blurted out.

"What?!" Kimiko growled, then slapped Rai across the face so hard his head swiveled around. The others cringed.

"_Oops, my bad…_" GW said.

"_Now I know why you're brother Monkeyboy HATES it when you try to talk street_," Edd muttered.

"No, what I mean is…you're phat in a cool way, not fat in an obese way," Rai said.

"I'm rich, too," Kimiko said while she and her pals advanced on their admirers.

"Yeah…" Rai gulped.

"The apprentice of a King…" Kimiko said.

"And we're rich princesses, too," Kairi said, making Sora gulp nervously.

"Yeah, we… know…" Roxas stuttered.

"Fine prizes for any prince…" June said.

"Or alien pets…" Stitch said.

"Yeah! Royalty like us!" Rai gloated.

"_Warning! Danger! Danger!_" Violet said.

""Yeah, Royalty like you…" Kimiko said. Then, she kicked Rai in a tender area and slapped him again, saying, "…And every other snotty, stuck-up jerk I've ever encountered!" Then, she stormed off.

The other princesses and Stitch pushed the boys and Angel down and followed her.

The genies made a sound with their mouths like they were aircrafts going down.

"But…" Rai said in a high-pitched voice.

"Ah, why don't you just jump off a balcony, the whole lot of ya'?" Lilo mused.

"Huh?" Dash asked in confusion.

"_Stop her! You fool! Want me to peck her?_" Violet said.

"Buzz off, you three!" Rai whispered.

"_Alrighty, then! Remember: Be yourself!_" Edd said as he, GW, and Violet flew off into the lamp that was in Rai's robe.

"Yeah, whatever!" Rai snapped.

"What?" Kimiko said, who turned to look at him.

"I, mean…you're right. You all aren't prizes to be won," Rai said.

"Yeah, we were jerks to you all," Danny added.

"What do you mean-" Roxas said until he was punched by Sora.

"Yeah, we'll be going now," Rai said as he and his buddies jumped off the balcony. The girls and Stitch gasped in fear as Kimi screeched, "Wait!"

"What? What!"

"How are guys doing that?"

That's when Haku came face to face with the startled royals as the "royals' sat on him.

"This is our Japanese dragon, Haku," Danny explained.

"He's such a beautiful dragon…" Lilo said, startled.

"Not as beautiful as you, mon cherie," Dash said in a French accent.

"So, do you guys want to hop on and see the world?" Rai invited.

"Is it safe?" June said nervously.

"Sure, do you trust us?" Rai said, sticking his hand out for Kimi while the others did the same.

"I dunno know…" Kim said.

"I trust them," Kairi said while taking Sora's hand.

"Diddo," Namine said, taking Roxas' hand and climbing on.

"Kairi! Namine!" Kimi said in shock.

"I trust them even if they are a little loony," Lilo said, taking Dash's hand.

"Lilo!"

"Stitch!"

Stitch turned to Angel who was smiling at him and holding out her hand.

"Meega trust her, Kimi," Stitch said, jumping on.

"Eh, I trust them, too," Juniper said, taking Danny's hand.

"Well?" Raimundo said.

"Why not?" Kimiko took his hand and hopped on. Little did the "royals" know, Kimiko and her pals had pieced the puzzle to together and knew it was the group from the first time they met.

Haku took off. Kimiko looked back to see Simbaa, then she turned around to see they were about to crash into the wall, but Haku flew over it. As soon as they were past the palace, Rai began to sing,

Rai: **I can show you the world**

**Shining, Shimmering **

**Splendid!**

**Tell, Kimi**

**Now, when did you last let your heart decide.**

Rai picked a flower of a windowsill and gave it to Kimiko. Then, Sora started to sing.

Sora: **I open your eyes,**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**To the great, big yonder**

Roxas & Danny: **On a magical dragon ride!**

They flew into the sky, above the clouds.

Dash & Rai: **A Whole New World!**

**A new, fantastic point of view!**

Angel:** No one to tell us no, or where to go, **

Rai: **Or say we're only dreaming**

Kimiko: **A Whole New World **

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But, when I'm here, it's crystal clear, that now that I'm in a whole new world with you…**

Rai, Danny, Sora, Roxas, Dash, Angel, Kimi, Namine, June, Lilo, & Stitch (at the same time): **Now we're in a new world with you.**

They then flew past a bunch of Wingulls, and when they caught sight of Haku, they screeched in terror.

Kairi: **Unbelievable sights,**

**Indescribable feelings!**

Namine: **Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling…**

Lilo: **Through a never-ending sky…**

Kimiko: **A Whole New World!**

Rai: **Don't you dare close your eyes!**

June: **A hundred-thousand things to do and see…**

Danny: **Hold your breathe, it get better!**

They flew past the pyramids of Egypt where a worker was constructing a sphinx of Pluto. They wave to him and he smiles back, but chisels off too much and breaks the statues nose.

Stitch: **Meega like a shooting star,**

Kimiko: **I've come so far,**

**I can't go back to where I used to be…**

When they go through a forest, Rai picks an apple off a tree and gives it to her-just like he did the day they met. Kimiko smiled.

Rai: **A Whole New World!**

Kimiko: **Every turn a surprise!**

Sora & Roxas: **With new horizons to pursue!**

Kairi & Namine: **Every moment, red letter!**

All: **I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you.**

**A Whole New World,**

**That's where we'll be.**

Guys & Angel: **A thrilling chase**

Girls & Stitch: **A wondrous place**

All: **For you and me…!**

The gang of lovebirds flew off into the distance, holding hands.

* * *

Later on, the happy couples were sitting on a rooftop in China, watching fireworks. "It's so beautiful," Kimiko sighed.

"Sure is," Raimundo answered.

Then, Kimi decided to burst the bubble. "Too bad Dojo had to miss this." The others nodded. If this so-called prince was who he said he was, he would have no idea what she was talking about. But…he did!

"Nah," Rai said without a second thought. "Dojo hates fireworks; actually he's pretty much afraid of anything really."

"No! You idiot!" Sora yelled while the others slapped their foreheads and Haku sighed.

"That is if-" Rai stuttered, realizing what he just did. "Oh, dear…"

"Ha! You are the kids from the market!" snapped June while she and her comrades got eye-level to them and glared,

"I knew it! Why did you all lie to us like that?" Kimi snapped.

"Kim, I'm sorry!" Rai apologized.

"Did you think we stupid? I mean, come on!" Kairi yelled angrily.

"No, no, I just…hoped you wouldn't find out," Sora sighed.

"Well, then tell us the truth! Who are you?" Kim asked Rai.

"The truth," Rai said. He looked at Haku who smiled at him hopefully. He turned to his buddies, who just shrugged. "The truth is…we sometimes dress up as commoners and head out into the city to escape palace life." His buddies sighed in relief while Haku shook his head.

"Well, if that is the truth, why didn't you just tell us?" Lilo asked.

"Well, you know…royalty going out in disguise…isn't that just a little bit odd?" Dash asked.

"No, I don't think so," Lilo said while resting her shoulder on him. The others followed suit.

_Oh, yeah! We're getting the hang of this,_ Rai thought as he nodded to his companions.

Haku shook his head, thinking Rai will never get out of this lie. But, he chuckled to himself and muttered, "Ah, young love," thinking about a certain girl he helped.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Awww, they're in love!

**Rai: **Huzzah!

**Violet: **But, you all can't keep up this shtick forever.

**Edd: **Yes, and you've also got that Jack fellow scheming behind your backs.

**GW: **So, until next time…

**Dojo: **READ & REVIEW!


	12. Jack's Deception

**Hello! Here's where Jack is found out! **

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Jack's Deception**

Later, the couples came back to the palace balcony.

"Sleep well, Princess," Rai said while he, Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dash, and Angel smiled at them. They leaned forward, about to kiss their new gf/bfs, when Haku got impatient and slid them forward so they can all kiss each other. Then, the girls and Stitch went back into the room. Simbaa just rolled his eyes and ambled back in.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Rai said happily as Sora, Danny, and Roxas hi-fived each other and Angel hugged Dash happily. They flew downwards back to their little hiding place under the balcony. Rai jumps off and lies on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"For once, things are going right…" Rai sighed when Angel made a frightened sound.

"RAIMUNDO, LOOK OUT!!" she screamed. He and his pals turned to see Gantu and his men charging at him. Rai then flipped in the air so the guards went right under him. He then started to fight them using his Blade of the Nebula while Sora and Roxas fought with their Keyblades, Dash with his super-speed, Danny with his ghost abilities, and Angel with her claws and teeth. Rai hit Norm and Crocker back with his blade, then he used some wind move, knocking down the guards like bowling pins. The gang put up a good fight until the guards tied them up with magically enhanced rope to keep from using their powers. Rai tried to yell, but his friends' mouths were

bound with gags. Dojo was caught in a huge net while Haku was tethered to a tree. Just then, Jack and Snoopy appeared from the shadows.

"I'm sorry to say you've overstayed your welcome, Prince Pedbubu," Jack said sinisterly.

"Price Pedba-" Rai tried to say, but he was punched by Jack.

"Silence, fool!"

"Yeah, jerk!" Snoopy cackled in his own evil way.

"Silence, Snoopy!" Jack hissed. He then turned to Gantu and said, "Make sure they're never found."

The gang struggled, but Gantu knocked each and everyone of them out.

"I accept your offer to be mayor of Doggytown…" Rai said dizzily before passing out.

Gantu laughed as the guards dropped our heroes off a cliff and into the ocean with chains tied to their ankles…they couldn't swim.

_Gotta get to the lamp,_ Raimundo thought, but noticed it had slipped out of his pocket.

He looked around and spotted the lamp just a few feet away. He tried to swim over to it, but he fell unconscious before he got to it. Fortunately, his movements caused the lamp to move closer and when it got to the nearly unconscious Rai, he rubbed it before blacking out. Glowworm666, Violet, and Edd came out wearing bathrobes, GW was holding a rubber ducky, Violet was rinsing her hair, and Edd had a shower cap on instead of his sock.

"Ahh!" GW screamed, then sighed. "It never fails: Get in the tub, the lamp gets a rub," she then squeaked her ducky, then said, "Hello?"

"Oh my God, Rai! Wake up!" Violet and her friends gasped.

"Oh, dear, you can't cheat on this one, dudes," GW moaned.

"Glowworm's right! You have to say, 'Vi, I wish me and my pals were safe!' Got it? Oh, c'mon Rai, say it!" Violet shouted while she shook Rai, causing his head to nod.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Violet said, then the genies turned into giant subs, making siren noises and holding their friends. Then, they blasted out of the water and on to the land.

As the heroes caught their breathes, Edd scolded, "Don't you guys scare us like that!"

"Double D's right, you could've died!" Violet added.

"Wow, I haven't been that scared since I saw Wolf Creek," Glowworm said.

"Guys…um…thanks," Rai said while the heroes hugged the genies.

"C'mon, guys," Sora said in a sharp voice. "There's a Goth-wanna-be waiting to get his butt handed to him!"

"Yeah!" they said in unison as the genies flew them back to the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimiko and her friends were ecstatic over the night's events that they forgot Kimiko's cousin was to come tonight.

She had brown hair that was wrapped in a pink tie, brown eyes, and was wearing a green and white striped shirt, pink shorts, white socks, and white sneakers. She was Chihiro, Kimiko's cousin visiting from Japan.

"So, did Master Fung get worried when we were missing?" June asked Chihiro while Kimiko was staring dreamily into her mirror.

"Not really," Chihiro replied. "He just went to his chamber and started to rant about how wild you are, so I came here to wait for you. Were they cute?"

"Gorgeous!" Namine said. "And they had a friend you might've heard about…a giant dragon named…"

"Haku!" the young girl said happily.

"Finally," Kimi said, getting everyone's attention. "Things are going right…"

Suddenly, Master Fung appeared, but he didn't exactly appear to be alright…

"Kimiko," he said, in monotone.

"Oh, Master Fung, me and my friends had a wonderful time. I'm so happy!" Kimiko said, walking to him.

"You should be, Kimiko, because I've chosen you a husband."

"Pardon me?" Kimi asked confusedly.

"You will wed Jack Spicer," Fung said, opening the other door to reveal Jack and Snoopy, who smiled triumphantly.

"Booyah!" Jack laughed.

Kimiko gasped in horror while Simbaa's mouth fell to the floor. Her friends grouped around her protectively, but Jack just side-stepped them and walked in front of the horrified princess.

"You're speechless!" Jack sneered. "A good quality in a wife."

"I'm not marrying you!" Kimiko shouted. "Master Fung, I chose Prince Rali!"

"And we chose his advisors," Lilo added while Stitch nodded.

"I'm sorry to say that Prince Rali and his pals left," Jack lied.

"Better check your crystal ball, Mama's Boy!" Raimundo said angrily.

Everyone turned around to see Raimundo, Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dash, and Angel standing by the window, soaking wet. And they looked angry…

Jack's jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

"We've got a bone to pick with you, Spicer!" Rai said.

"A big one," Sora, Roxas, and Danny added.

"One as big as your skull!" Dash said.

"Now, you ruined everything!" Sora said to Dash.

"Rali!" Kimiko said as she and her pals ran to their arms.

"How in the heck did they…I mean, bark," Snoopy said, trying to play stupid.

"Tell the truth, Spicer! You tried to have me and my associates killed!" Rai confronted Jack.

"That's poppycock!" Jack said. "He's obviously lying." Jack said, holding up his scepter to Fung.

"Obviously…lying," Fung said, still hypnotized.

"Master Fung, what's wrong with you?" Kimiko said while her pals nodded and Chihiro slapped him, but failed at bringing him to reality. Then, Raimundo noticed Jack's scepter and realized what was going down.

"I know what's up!" Rai grabbed the scepter from Jack's hand and threw it down to the ground, breaking it. When the staff was broken, Master Fung back to normal.

"Huh, wha? Grandad?" Fung said, a little disoriented.

"Master Fung, Jack Spicer has been controlling you with this," Rai stated, holding up the now destroyed staff.

"Jack, Snoopy! You…you traitors!" Fung shouted while everyone advanced on him and Snoopy.

"Now, now. This can all be explained!" Jack said, then cried, "don't hurt me! I bruise easily!" Snoopy rolled his eyes, then started to attack Raimundo with his teeth and claws, but Rai just held Snoopy's head so he couldn't touch him. Eventually, Snoopy got tired.

"Dude, are done? 'Cause I'm bored," Rai said dryly as Snoopy collapsed and crawled back to Jack.

"Guards! Seize them!" Fung ordered.

"This is it! Good-bye, cruel world!" Snoopy said dramatically.

Jack then spotted the lamp hanging out of Rai's robe, but as he tried to reach for it, he was grabbed by Crocker and Francis.

"No, not me! Take the poor excuse for a bad guy! It was HIS idea!" Snoopy pleaded.

"Hey!" snarled Jack. He then turned to Rai and his pals and hissed, "This is far from over, street rats!" He then broke free of the guards, grabbed Snoopy, and threw some kind of potion down with black smoke spewing everywhere. By the time it cleared, the two baddies were gone.

"Search everywhere! Find them!" Fung ordered as the guards drew their swords and ran out of the room.

"Kimiko, are you okay?" Rai asked when she and her friends ran to their loved ones arms.

"Yeah, it was just…creepy," Kimiko said as Kairi shuddered.

"No kidding," Lilo said.

"Ih, loony," Stitch agreed, making a hand motion.

Rai and Kim were about to kiss again when Fung walked up to them and looked shocked.

"I can't believe Spicer, my trusted advisor, has been playing me for this long! Note to self: Never,_ ever_ hire a weird Goth-looking kid and his dog. How will I-" He stopped when he saw Rai and Kim look at each other lovingly while the others did the same. "Can it be? My apprentice and her friends have finally chosen suitors!" He embraced the 'royals' while the girls and Stitch nodded eagerly. "Oh, I'm so pleased, Rali, I could just kiss you…but I'll save that for you lovebirds. You all must be wed at once! Yes, and you'll will be happy and yaddie yadda! And then, my boy, you'll become the King of ToonCity!"

"King?" Raimundo said absent-mindedly.

"Can their be anymore happiness tonight?" Sora said.

"HAKU!!" Chihiro shouted with joy and ran to her long-time friend.

"CHIHIRO!!" Haku said happily as he was embraced by the girl.

"Why are you still a dragon?" Chihiro asked.

"That witch, Yubaba, turned me back into one after I helped you escaped, then she sent me off to guard the Cave of Wonders Treasure Room, where Rai…" he stopped, then said, "where Rali rescued me when he heard my tale."

"That was kind of you," Kimiko said while the lovers embraced, but Chihiro knew something was up. She just shrugged and hugged Haku again.

"Wait…King?" Rai asked again.

"Of course," Fung said. "Someone like you, my boy, is exactly what this kingdom needs."

Rai was supposed to be happy, but he remembered his promise to his genie pals…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jack's chamber, Jack slammed the doors shut and Snoopy runs head first to a suitcase and starts to pack.

"**WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!! I GOTTA START PACKIN', MAN!!!** Only essentials, 'cause we gotta move fast! I've got the weapons, food, water…and what about this picture? I don't like 'cuz I look weird…" That's when Jack started to laugh like a maniac.

"Oh, God, he's cracked," Snoopy said, walking up to him and started shaking his collar. "Jack…wake up, man! Get a grip!"

Jack grabbed Snoopy by his scrawny neck really tightly.

"Nice grip," Snoopy gasped.

"Rali is nothing, but that street rat Raimundo Pedrosa. And his associates are just his street ratty pals," Jack said sinisterly. "He's got the lamp, Snoopy…"

"Why that no-good, little-" Snoopy began, but Jack held his mouth shut.

"YOU are going to relieve it of him, my doggy friend," Jack said.

"Eh? WHAT??!" Snoopy said, not getting it, then he screamed.

**

* * *

**

**GW:** Oh, boy…what does Jack have up his sleeve? Until the next chapter…

**Chihiro:** Read & Review!


	13. Jack's Evil Wishes

Glowworm: **Hello! This is the chapter where Jack makes his move…  
**Jack: **Booyah! **

Sora: **Who cares? You are not going to win.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Jack's Evil Wishes **

****

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Raimundo was in a dilemma: should he marry Kimiko or reveal his identity.

"King of ToonCity?" he wondered out loud. "I never thought that would happen. What am I going to do?"

Glowworm666, however, was partying like a madwoman. "HUZZAH!" she screamed happily. "Hail conquering hero!" Then, she started palying, like…every known instrument known to toon. When Rai walked past him without a reaction, the genies looked at each other with puzzled looks.

Violet shaped her hands to make it look like a camera and pretended to interview him. "Raimundo Pedrosa, you have just one Princess Kimiko's heart…what are you going to do next?" Rai just looked at her glumly and flopped onto a princely bed.

"Oh, geez, what AM I going to do?" he mumbled.

Meanwhile, his pals were watching the scene from outside and they looked just as glum as Raimundo.

"Man, he's taking this pretty hard," Dash said.

"Well, duh! Master Fung wants him to be the King of ToonCity," Danny said.

"And, if he accepts, he'll have to become the King, but then he won't be able to set the genies free," Sora said sadly. "Because he might need the third wish for something else."

"Poor Rai," Haku said.

"Ih," Angel agreed.

"Well, what else can he do?" Dash said.

"There's always the other choice…" Dojo said. The others nodded sadly, even though it would mean losing their beloveds.

Then, Edd poofed up next to Rai and whispered, "_Your next line is, 'Double D, I wish to set the genies free'! Anytime know would be lovely!_"

"Double D…I…I can't, dude," Rai stuttered

"Actually, you can, it goes like this…" Glowworm said, grabbing his mouth and mashed it together, saying, "I wish you were free."

"Guys, I'm serious! I really can't wish you free!" Rai growled, swatting GW's hand away. "Look, I'm sorry, I truly am! But, they want to make me a King…no, wait, they want to make 'Prince Rali' a King." The genies' fell as he spoke. "Without out you, I'm just…Raimundo Pedrosa."

"But, Rai, you won!" Violet cried.

"Yeah, but you guys _helped _me!" Rai snapped. "Heck, the only reason anyone thinks I'm worthy is because of YOU! What if they found out I'm not a real prince…what'll Kimiko think…Guys, I need you," Rai said shamefully with his eyes downcast, not looking at the genies' faces. "I'm-I'm sorry…I can't wish you free…"

"Oh," Glowworm666 said quietly, but with anger in her voice. "I get it, I see. Fine, we understand."

"You lied to everybody else, hey, we were beginning to feel left out," Violet said acidly.

"Now, if you excuse us, _Master_," Edd said with disgust on the 'master' part as the betrayed genies sulked back to their lamp.

"Guys, wait—" Raimundo began, picking up the lamp, but Violet just blew a raspberry in his face.

"Fine! Be like that!" Rai shouted as he threw the lamp down. He then spotted his friends, who looked concerned and shocked while Sora and Angel just looked disgusted and shook their heads.

"Well, what are YOU looking at?" Rai snapped angrily.

Dojo was hurt by this comment and said angrily, "Nothing, fine! I can see where I'm not wanted!" Then, he and Haku walked away right after Haku snorted angrily at Rai.

"Yeah, if you feel like that, then, dude, I'm outta here," Sora said just as angrily and stormed off.

"But—" Rai started until he was interrupted by Danny.

"They're right, Rai! You just don't get it!" Danny yelled before he followed his buddies.

"Think, stupid!" Roxas shouted. "That creepy, Goth guy, Jack, is still out there and he might want that lamp to get revenge! If the genies were free, then he and Snoopy will never get it. Duh!" Roxas then trotted off.

"You were my role model, next to Danny, of course, but, still…" Dash said sadly, then ambled off, leaving a disgusted Angel.

"Meega thought you, of all people, could keep a promise," she growled, then stormed off.

"Danny, Sora, Angel! Wait, I'm—I'm sorry," Rai said glumly. "Maybe they're all right, I should tell Kimiko the truth." He then grabbed the lamp and stated, "But, first I've gotta set some friends free!"

Just before he could rub the lamp, he heard a voice. It sounded just like Kimiko's and she was calling, "Rali! Oh, Rali! Could you come here for a sec!"

"Here goes nothing," Rai sighed as he walked out of the room. "Kimiko! Kim, where are you?"

He was unaware that Snoopy was disguised as a Golduck in a pond outside, speaking into a microphone, and imitating Kimi's voice.

"Out in the menagerie."

"Coming!" Rai called.

Snoopy snickered evilly, then he noticed a male Golduck, who thought it was a female Golduck talking, standing right in front of him "**YOU GOT A PROBLEM, DUCK BOY!!!!!????**" Snoopy yelled in his normal voice, then kicked him. "Jerk," he muttered.

Then, Snoopy threw off his Golduck disguise and headed for Rai's room.

When he got to the room, Snoopy searched everywhere until he found it under a pillow. He held it up and snickered, "Oh, Jack's gonna be happy to see you!" He began to do a little victory dance and yelled triumphantly, "And the crowd goes wild for Snoopy! What's his name? S-N-O-O-P-Y!" he cackled happily. He then spoke in his microphone again , this time in Jack's voice, "(Jack's Voice) Excellent job, Snoopy! (Regular Voice) Thank you, go on! (Jack's Voice) I mean it, you rock! You deserve a raise! (Regular Voice) Oh, I'm flattered! I'm blushing, really!" He then scampered to the window and ran off with the lamp.

* * *

Later that day, the citizens of ToonCity to gather for a special event. I betcha you can't guess what it is…

"Citizens of ToonCity!" Master Fung began. "My apprentice and her friends have finally chosen suitors!"

Behind the platform where Fung was giving the speech, Kimiko looked on. Her friends' suitors were here, so where was hers?

"Kim!" Rai said as he ran up to her. His friends gave him dirty looks, but kept silent.

"Rali! Where have you been?" Kimiko cried.

"I need to talk to you—" Rai began with hopeful faces from his buddies, but was interrupted by Kimiko.

"The whole city is here for the event!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, everybody, even from neighboring cities!" Chihiro added excitably.

"But, you don't understand…listen…I," Raimundo tried to say, but Kim kissed him and shoved him out there, saying "Don't be nervous!"

"…Prince Rali Pedbaba!" Fung concluded, pointing to Rai while everybody cheered.

"Oh, boy," Rai said quietly through gritted teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Jack's chamber, Snoopy and Jack were watching the scene from a window. Jack was amused while Snoopy was annoyed. 

"Look at 'em," Snoopy growled. "Cheering for that big fake!"

"Let them cheer," Jack said, smirking evilly. He then rubbed the lamp.

Soon, Glowworm666, Violet, and Edd came out with their backs to the two, looking grumpy. "Well, if this isn't annoying enough," Violet growled.

"Listen, Rai—" Glowworm began, turning around, but stopped when she spotted Jack. The other two turned around and spotted Jack as well.

"You're not Raimundo," Violet said. GW pulled out a script and looked through it, then said, "Tonight, the part of Raimundo will now be played by a tall, pale, sinister…and _ugly_ teenage Goth…"

"_Silence, slaves_!" Jack hissed as he throws the genies down and steps on their faces. "I'm your master now, understand?"

"We were afraid of that," Edd groaned.

"Glowworm666…my first wish for you to grant is that I wish to rule as the King of ToonCity!"

"Oh, boy. Things are looking grim…" Violet muttered.

* * *

Outside, the celebration was cut short when dark clouds surrounded the palace. As the ground started to shake, the crowd ran away in fear. The roof fell down causing the crowd on the platform to duck. 

"What the heck!?" Dash said fearfully. Suddenly, Master Fung's vest was stripped off of him. Fung tried to grab it, but then his whole body was lifted into the air by some magical force. Soon, all of his clothes were stripped off of him and he was left in his undies. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Jack came out wearing Fung's clothes that were suited for him.

"Spicer, you…you vile betrayer!" June yelled.

"Hey, that's King Vile Betrayer to you, sister!" Snoopy retorted who was wearing jewelry, a crown, a red cape, and a bejeweled collar.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!" Rai snapped, reaching for the inside of his robe for the lamp, but he couldn't find it…

"Oh, Rali," Jack taunted, holding up the lamp. "Finders keepers, Pedbubu!"

"It's Pedbaba!" everybody shouted.

"**SILENCE!!**" Jack yelled, pointing upwards at something.

Rai, Kimiko, their buddies, and Fung looked up and gasped. There stood a giant-sized Glowworm666, Violet, and Edd. They lifted the whole entire palace up!

Raimundo whistled for Haku, who flew away from Chihiro's side and went to Rai, who jumped on. "Let's go, Haku!" he yelled as they flew up to the genies.

"Guys, stop, what are you doing?" Rai called, in despair.

"Sorry, Raimundo," Edd said sadly.

"We've got a new master now," GW and Violet added just as sadly. They then placed the palace on a nearby mountain.

"Jack Spicer, I order you to stop now!" Fung commanded.

"Oh, but there is a new order now…_my order_! And my first order is for all of you to bow to me!" Jack commanded.

"We'll never bow to you!" Kimiko shouted although Dash, Stitch, and Dojo started to bow.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Snoopy said sarcastically.

"If you won't bow to a king...**THEN MAYBE YOU'LL COWER BEFORE A SORCEROR/SCIENTIST/EVIL BOY GENIUS!!!!**" screamed Jack. "Violet!" he exclaimed, looking at a sad Violet. "For my second wish, I wish to be all of those things I just said…**IN THE WORLD!!!**"

"Vi, NOO!" Rai screamed, beseeching Violet not to give Jack evil powers. But Violet had to. She then zapped Jack with a dark blue blast of energy.

Jack laughed evilly as dark magic crackled all around him. And his appearance was changing…again!

"Ladies and gentletoons…" Snoopy introduced while the heroes looked in horror and Dash muttered, "Oh, boy." "I'm proud to present to you the new ruler of ToonCity. Please give a warm welcome to…Evil Boy Genius…**JACK SPICER!!**"

Jack then landed back on the ground. He was now wearing a dark red and black robe, a red cape with black inside, and black boots. He still had his goggles. He was now holding his reptilian staff that looked even fiercer than before and it had amber eyes that were bigger.

"Now where were?" Jack sneered. "Oh, yes! Total humiliation!" He then zapped the gang below, making them bow. He heard a growl and turned to see Simbaa charging at him. "Down, kitty!" Jack zapped Simbaa and turned him back into a little kitten. He fell down and meowed. Jack smiled and looked at Kimiko "Oh, Princess," Jack said as he lifted her chin with his staff. "I got someone you're dying to meet!"

"Leave her alone, Spicer!" Rai yelled as he and Haku flew towards them as the villain sang his own version of Rai's song;

Jack: **Prince Rali, **

**Yes, it is he, **

** But not as you know him! **

Jack zapped Raimundo with his staff, knocking Haku away. He then brought Rai closer to the ground while Rai tried to hit him with his blade and some wind attacks. Unfortunately, Jack put up a force field to block the attacks. Kimiko tried to attack him with her fire powers and her karate, with Jack dodging every one and he zapped her, immobilizing her where she was.

**Read my lips and come to grips **

**With reality. **

Jack brings Raimundo and Kimiko closer together.

**Yes, meet a blast from your past **

** Whose lies were too good to last **

**Say hello to your precious Prince Rali! **

Jack then zapped Rai, who changed back to his original attire except he still had Xiaolin powers. Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dash, and Angel came to help him only to be zapped into their original attires as well except Sora and Roxas had their Keyblades, Dash with his super-speed, and Danny with his green eyes, white hair, and ghost powers. Kimiko, the other princesses, and Stitch looked shocked as Snoopy began to laugh.

"Or should we say 'Raimundo'?" laughed Snoopy in a sinisterly mocking voice.

Jack came up to the shocked gang and whispered, "Oh, yeah, about your powers. I'm a nice guy and I know you can't beat me, so I'll let ya' keep them." He then gave Rai a business card and laughed, "Here, we'll do lunch!" He then slinked off.

"Rali…" Kim said, in a confused tone.

"Kimiko, I tried to tell you," Rai tried to explain, but was interrupted by Jack.

Jack: **So Rali turns out to be merely Raimundo Pedrosa. **

As he sang, Dojo tried to fire blast him, but Jack zapped him and he turned back into little Dojo again. "Oh, crud," Dojo muttered.

**Just a con, need I go on? **

**Take it from me.**

Jack then used his powers to cook up a giant creature that looked like a metallic lizard. Raimundo and his pals tried to fight back, but unfortunately, the lizard held them all even if Danny went intangible and it was physically stronger than all of Rai's friends combined. It then held Rai in front of Jack.

**His personality flaws **

**Give me adequate cause **

Jack then punched Rai's face hard.

"That's the second time you punched me," was what Rai was going to say until Jack started to sing again.

**To send him and his pals packin' on a one-way trip **

With a wave of his staff, the monster took Raimundo, Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dash, Angel and Dojo to a giant pillar and tossed them in through the window.

**So their prospects take a terminal dip **

**Their assets frozen, the venue chosen **

Quickly, Haku, with Chihiro on his back, flew in the window as the villain continued.

**Is to World's End, WHOOPPEE!! **

Jack then pretended to be a golfer and he swung his staff like a pro. As he hit the pillar, it flies off like a rocket. Glowworm666, Violet, and Edd stare at it sadly as it flies off.

**So long, **

"Bye-bye! See NEVER again!" Snoopy cried mockingly.

**Ex-Prince Rali! **

Jack laughed like a maniac as the song ended. His shadow covered Fung, Kimiko, Namine, Kairi, June, Lilo, Simbaa, and Stitch, who cowered before him.

**GW: **Oh, dear! This is SOO bad! Very bad! But, don't worry! The big fight is coming up.

**Raimundo: **I'm so gonna kick your butt!

**Sora: **Save it for the next chapter, Rai.

**Fung: **Read & Review!


	14. Raimundo vs Jack

**GW: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Was busy updating my home page and stuff.

**Raimundo: **Well, hurry up! I want to kick Spicer's bony butt!

**Jack: **Hey! That's a disrespect towards evil

**GW: **Alright, break it up! Save it for the chapter! And here it is…the moment you've been waiting for…Raimundo vs. Jack Spicer!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Jack vs. Raimundo**

_At World's End…_

The pillar smashed in half and Rai, Danny, Sora, Roxas, Dash, and Angel found themselves in a barren desert while a sand storm was going on. But there was no sign of Dojo.

"Dojo?" Rai called out. "**DOJO!!??**" Then, they heard something and saw a lump under the sand. Rai knew it was Dojo and began to dig him out while his pals helped. "This is all my fault," Rai cried. "I should've freed the genies when I had the chance." They then found the poor little dragon. "DOJO!" Are you alright?" Sora exclaimed as Rai picked him up.

"Yeah, just peachy," Dojo said while he coughed up sand.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I've screwed up everything. I've gotta fix this mess…somehow," Rai said the last part to himself. Rai got up and spotted Chihiro trying to pull Haku from under the pillar.

"Guys, help! Haku's stuck!" Chihiro called.

"Yes, assistance please!" Haku added. Rai pondered, then he got an idea.

"I got it!" Rai said as he began to blow sand off the pillar with his wind powers. "Guys, come on and help me!"

Sora and Roxas began wiping off sand with their Keyblades, Danny began blasting off the sand, Dash, Angel, and Dojo just digged in the sand "That's it!" Rai called encouragingly. But then the pillar started to roll…Rai grabbed Dojo and his pals…but there was nowhere to run!

"Oh, man! This is gonna hurt!" Dash said, closing his eyes. Then, Raimundo spotted the window in the pillar. Rai and his friends stumbled through the sand and when the pillar was about to roll them over, they were spared by the window! "Yeah! We did it!" Rai called out in success.

"**MAN!** That was close!" Danny said.

"Yeah," Dash said, panting really hard. "Angel…was so…scared!"

Angel just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We did it, dudes!" Sora said, patting Rai on the back.

Dojo then mumbled something no one could understand and collapsed. Haku shook him free of the sand and the gang hopped on.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go save the day!" Rai shouted.

"Next stop: ToonCity!" Chihiro cried as they took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, ToonCity looked like a dark place with dark clouds circling overhead. The palace wasn't looking so good either. Inside, Jack was sitting in a chair made in the image of his staff, watching Snoopy stuffing Master Fung, who was dressed like a jester and was tied up like a puppet, with kibble. Kimiko, who was dressed in slave clothes Jack forced her to wear, watched this in horror. She could do nothing to stop this because she was chained to his throne with magically enhanced chains. And her friends were locked up in a cage nearby.

"Master Fung want some more kibble?" Snoopy taunted Fung. "Well, have some more!"

"Stop it!" Kimiko cried. "Jack, tell him to stop!"

Jack smirks and gives Snoopy the signal to quit. Snoopy shoves kibble down Fung's throat, then he leaves.

The villain laughed and turned to Kimiko and said, "Ya' know, my dear, it pains me to see you reduced to this." Jack takes a bite of the apple she was holding, then he spitted some out as he talked. "A beautiful girl like you should be with the most powerful man in the world…"

"So, we're basically chopped liver to him?" June muttered to Kairi.

"Yeah, basically," Kairi muttered back. The girls were only slightly jealous.

"Like who?" Kimiko asked in disgust, ignoring her pals' comments.

"Like the most powerful sorcerer AND the evilest Evil Boy Genius on Earth?" As he said this, he made a crown appear and presented it to Kim. "So, how about you accept my kind offer and you and I can rule as, oh, I don't know…King and Queen of ToonCity?"

"In your dreams, loser!" Kimiko yelled as she grabbed a cup of soda and threw the entire liquid at his face. Glowworm666, Violet, the other Princesses, and Stitch bursted out laughing while Edd just chuckled, but then they all gasped as Jack threw Kimiko to the ground.

"I'll teach you some respect!" snarled Jack as he raised his hand like he was about to backhand her. Everybody got ready for the impact, but looked at Jack as he dropped his hand and smirked. "Hey, Sockhead!" Jack called to Edd, who glared at him, but politely asked, "Yes, master?"

"I have decided on my final wish. I wish for Princess Kimiko to fall madly in love with me." Kimiko and her pals gasped in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rai and the gang had just reached ToonCity and were heading for the palace.

* * *

Back at the palace, Edd was explaining the problem to Jack.

"Uh…master?" Edd began. "There are a few provisos, a couple of quick pro-qu-"

"Don't talk back to ME, you sockheaded dweeb! You'll do as I say!"

"Don't you dare talk to my Double D that way, you poor excuse for a villain, Mama's boy!" Glowworm666 screeched.

Just then, Kimiko and her pals noticed Raimundo and his friends creeping through the window.

"...Slaves!"

"Oh, Jack…" Kimiko said seductively. Spicer and the genies stopped arguing and looked a Kimiko. She gave Jack a flirty smile and placed the crown on her head. "I never realized how…handsome you are."

The genies' mouths fell to the floor while Jack smirked, thinking she fell in love with him. "Now, this is more like it," he said, then he pulled the genies' mouths shut, like they were window drapes. Rai and company slid silently down a curtain while Jack continued. "Now…Kitty. Tell me more about…myself."

Although creeped out to no end, Kim continued, "You're…tall, well-dressed…"

"Double D!!" Violet and GW said in disgust.

"But I didn't do that!" Edd retorted.

"Well, then, what in the name of Fanfiction is going on?!" Glowworm asked in a confused manner.

Then, they looked around to see Rai and co. jump to floor. Sora grabbed Fung, the princesses, Stitch, and Simbaa and motioned the genies to come to them.

"Raimundo!! You're alright!" the trio yelled a little too loudly.

"Shush!" everybody said. The three zipped their mouths shut, literally! Glowworm666 whispered to the companions, "Rai, we're not your genies anymore. We work for Evil Boy Loonie now!" She even made hand motions and turned her head into Jack's to prove her point.

"Yeah, Rai, what are you going to do?" Violet asked her pals.

"Hey, we ARE street rats, we'll improvise," Rai shrugged.

"That certainly doesn't fill me with much optimism and hope," Roxas sighed while Dojo covered his eyes and groaned.

"How are we going to stop Snoopy from seeing us?" Edd inquired.

"Leave that to us," Dash said while he cracked his knuckles, Sora and Roxas pulled out their Keyblades, Angel, Stitch, and Dojo sharpened their claws, and Danny went ghost.

Rai, Sora, Roxas, Danny, Angel, Dash, Stitch, and Dojo began to sneak out and hide from Jack, who had his back to them. Rai noticed the lamp was on the throne and he started to it.

Jack was oblivious as he asked Kimiko, "And, what else?"

"Your mind is so…twisted and evil," said Kimiko as she put her arms around him and twists his hair. Little did he know that she was signaling Rai to move. Rai smirked and started to sneak over there. "And you are SO not a simpering Mama's boy."

Unfortunately, Snoopy had spotted Raimundo and started to call, "Hey, Jack-" but Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dojo, Dash, Stitch, and Angel jumped him and wrestled him to the ground, making sure his mouth was shut.

Still unaware of this, Jack asked Kim, "And the street rat?"

"What street rat?" Kimiko said, pretending not to know Rai. The Princesses, the genies, and Master Fung watched in anticipation as Raimundo was about to reach the lamp when suddenly the wrestling bunch kicked over a bowl of fruit.

Jack turned to look, but Kimiko turned his head back and did something she really did not want to do: kiss him fully on the lips.

Raimundo almost got the lamp when he saw Kim kissing Jack. He looked shock and totally disgusted. Even the others were appalled.

"Ewww!" the princesses revolted.

"Oh…my God…" Glowworm666 gasped while Violet swallowed some vomit.

"Holy mother of…" Snoopy started to agree, but was interrupted when Sora hit him over the head with his Keyblade. Roxas and Danny smirked and hi-fived Sora.

Jack's lips finally parted from Kim's, leaving the poor girl green around the gills. The villain smirked and said, "That was…"

Suddenly, Jack spotted someone's reflection in Kimiko's crown. He was shocked to see it was Rai's! He turned around just in time to spot Raimundo making for the lamp. He yelled out, "**YOU!!!!**"

Jack zaps Rai away with his scepter just before Rai could grab the lamp.

"How many times do I have to kill you, loser!?" screamed Jack angrily. The princesses all ganged up on Jack, but he managed to knock them down. Raimundo grabbed Spicer, blocking him.

"Get the lamp!" Rai shouted. The Princesses and Chihiro ran to the lamp, but Jack escaped from Rai's grasp and zapped the girls with his staff, putting them in an hourglass.

"Not so fast, my dears! Your time is up!" Jack mocked.

"Oh, great. Bad puns!" Glowworm666 groaned.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled as the others gasped at their beloveds as sand started trickling down on their heads. Rai and the gang tried to break the glass, but it did no good.

"Sorry, Pedrosa," Jack boasted to Rai. "But, the only way to free them is to defeat me in battle. Fat chance!"

"Great plan, Ja-" Dojo and Stitch bonked Snoopy on the head with a fruit bowl.

"**OH, SHUT UP ALREADY!**" everyone snapped.

"Don't toy with me!" Jack taunted as he turned Stitch, Angel, and Dojo into wind-up toys. "Things are turning topsy-turvy, aren't they, Pedrosa?" he joked again as he turned Haku into an ordinary lizard and Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dash, and Fung into dolls. (**Boys: DOLLS!??!! Glowworm666: **Okay! Geez! I mean action figures.** Boys: **Thank you. On with the story!) He laughed while the genies groaned in annoyance, then noticed Raimundo making for the lamp. "Get the point?" Suddenly, Rai was surrounded by swords that were pointed at him and blocking the lamp. Jack grabbed the lamp and laughed maniacally. Rai grabbed the sword and charged at Jack. "Things are heating up!" "Enough with the puns!" Violet shouted, then turned pale as she and the others saw a wall of fire surrounds Rai.

"Why don't you come and fight me yourself, you cowardly lizard?" Rai demanded, holding up his blade.

"A lizard, am I?" Jack laughed as he transformed. "Let's just see how…**LIZARD-LIKE I CAN BEEE!"** The fire disappeared as Jack transformed into a gigantic, brown lizard with six legs, spikes on its back and head, and sharp teeth and claws. His eyes were covered by his goggles.

"Glowworm666, Double D? What in the name of Brad Bird is that thing!??" Violet asked, terrified.

"A Basilisk…" Glowworm666 and Edd muttered in terror.

"But, aren't Basilisks supposed to be serpents?" Violet asked.

"In the Harry Potter series, yes," Edd answered, "but, a real Basilisk is a giant reptilian creature with six legs and the power to kill anyone with its stare and knock people out with its breath."

"At least the eyes are taken care of," GW sighed, thinking Raimundo met his match.

The newly transformed Jack lunged for Rai until Raimundo slashed the sword across Jack's face. "**AAAAAHHHHH!!**" the creature roared.

"The genies were dressed as cheerleaders, waving pom-poms and wearing sweaters with 'Rai Rocks!' on it. "**RICK 'EM, ROCK 'EM, SOCK THAT LIZARD! STICK-A-SWORD IN HIS GIZZARD!!!!**" the genies cheered enthusiastically.

"**YOU SSSSTAY OUT OF THISSSSS!!**" Jack hissed.

The genies held up little flags with 'JS Drools' on them and waved them unenthusiastically as they said dryly, "Jack Spicer, Jack Spicer, he's our man. If he can't do it…**WELL, THAT"S GREAT!!!**"

"Raimundo!" Kimiko cried. She and her pals were sinking fast!

Quickly, Rai jumped on some gems and slid across the floor. Rai then turned a corner by jumping off the gem. The giant Basilisk slipped and hit his head on the wall. Rai charged forward and stabbed the monster in the back with his sword, making him scream in pain.

Rai, believing he won, ran to the hourglass.

"Hang on!" Rai said, about to strike the glass.

Suddenly, Jack came from nowhere and grabbed Raimundo in his claw. Kimiko, her pals, and the genies watched in horror as the monster began to crush Raimundo.

"You pathetic loser! You thought you could defeat me, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!?" boomed Jack as he strengthened his grip on Rai.

"Squeeze him, Jack!" Snoopy cheered, loving this. "Squeeze him like a…" Edd, nearby, pulled out a stick from his hat and bonked Snoopy on the head, temporarily knocking him out.

"Without those genies…you're nothing!" boomed Spicer.

"The genies!" Rai said, then began to think. He said to Jack, "those genies have more power than you will ever have!"

"**WHAT!??!**" the genies and Jack exclaimed, though Jack's tone was angry while the genies' tones were astonished.

"They gave you your powers! They can easily take them away!" Raimundo added.

"Rai, little buddy? What are doing?" Violet asked nervously.

"Face it, Spicer," Rai continued to taunt Jack, "You're only…second rate."

Jack had realization dawned on him. Raimundo was right. The genies could remove his powers. "You're right," Jack mumbled. "They are better than me…" He then smirked at Edd and said, "but not for long!"

The genies, especially Double D, looked terrified as Jack advanced upon them. Glowworm quickly said, "He's insane! Just talkin' like a madman! One too many hits with the gecko!" She held up a snake hand puppet and knocks it on her head.

Ignoring Glowworm666, Jack yelled at Edd, "Double D, for my third wish, I wish to become…**AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!!!!**"

Soon, Kimiko's hand is only seen as the sand is bout to cover her up.

Edd sighs and says, "You're wish is my command, master." Then, he adds sarcastically, "Way too go, Raimundo."

Edd zaps Spicer with a blast of magical energy and the villain starts to change from his Basilisk form into a huge midnight black genie with red gleaming eyes. He laughs madly, "YEEESSSS!!!! The…Power!"

Jack released Rai. He got back up and broke the hourglass freeing the girls.

"Have you gone insane?!" Kimiko said, in shock.

"Just trust me," Raimundo said calmly.

As everything was happening, oblivious to Jack, a small, black lamp with a purple rim around it appeared on the ground. But, the villain is too busy conjuring up chaos to notice.

"**THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND…TO CONTROL!!!!**" Jack laughed evilly.

"Yo, Spicer! Aren't you forgetting something?" Raimundo called up at Jack.

Jack looked at the boy, who was smirking maliciously and holding the lamp. The Xiaolin Warrior said, "You wanted to be a genie, you got it!"

"What!?" Jack asked in shock as chains appeared on him.

"And everything that goes with!" added Raimundo with a smirk.

"No…NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!!!" Jack screamed in terror as he began to get sucked into the lamp.

Sensing bad juju, Snoopy began to make a run for it, yelling, "Exit, stage left!!" But, Jack grabbed him and stated to pull him in as well. "Hey! Let me go, Spicer! **I'm getting outta here**!"

"Phenomenal, cosmic powers…" Raimundo started as he glanced at the villains get sucked right into the lamp. "…itty, bitty living space," he finished with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah! You the man!" Glowworm666 exclaimed as she and Violet kissed him on the cheeks while Double D patted him on the back, saying, "Good show, Raimundo!"

Then, Dojo, Angel, Stitch, Haku, Sora, Fung, Roxas, Danny, and Dash were zapped back to their original forms and Fung and Kimiko to their original clothes and Simbaa turned to a normal adult lion again. "Thank God, that's through with!" Simbaa sighed with relief. And the palace and ToonCity appeared to its original form again.

**

* * *

**

**Glowworm666: **And the loser is…Jack Spicer, Simpering Mama's Boy!

**Jack Spicer: **Shut up!!

**GW: **Make me!

(Rai and his pals tease and make fun of Jack)

**GW: **Next chapter is the happily ever-after chapter! Yeah!!

**Kimiko and Raimundo: **R&R!


	15. A Whole New Life

**Glowworm666: **And now, here's the conclusion to my first fanfic. Enjoy!

**Dojo: **It was swell working for ya', kid! Good-bye…forever! (weeps while everyone gives him dry expressions)

**Glowworm666: **Dojo…I'm not leaving. I'm going to do another story when I'm through with this one.

**Dojo: **Oh. Never mind.

**Sora: **sigh Well, here's chapter 15, A New Life! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **See the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**A Whole New Life**

As Raimundo held up the lamp, the voices of Jack and Snoopy could be heard from inside, arguing. Let's tune in, shall we?

"Get your smelly butt out of my face, you mutt!" Jack shouted angrily.

"OH, SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU LOSER!!!!" Snoopy retorted.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, you flea-infested mongrel!"

"Allow me, dude," Glowworm666 said with a smirk as she takes the lamp. She puts a baseball cap on and winds up her arm like a pitcher. "1500 years in the Cave of Wonders outta shape you up…" And with that, the teen finally let go and throws the lamp out into the desert, making the sound of fireworks go off as it lands.

Rai and his gang of street rats smirked at this as Dash yells, "And don't come back, ya' jerk!" Then, they see the princesses walk towards them and takes their hands.

"Kim, I'm sorry for lying to you about being a prince," Rai apologized.

"And we're sorry for tricking you guys, too," Danny added.

The girls and Stitch nodded their heads as Kimiko said, "I understand why you guys did it."

"Well," Sora sighed, knowing their secret is out, "see ya'." The genies looked with sympathy in their eyes as the royals gave them confused looks.

"The law," Angel said, seeing the confusion.

"Ohh! That stupid law!" Kimiko said while they turned their back to their lovers. "It's not fair!" Lilo pouted, crossing her arms. They sadly turned back to the boys and Angel. "We love you," Kairi said sadly.

"Psst. Rai! You still have that last wish from Double D," Glowworm reminded her friend.

"Yes, Raimundo," Edd started in his formal way, "you can wish for you and your comrades to be royals again and then you can marry your girlfriends/boyfriend." Violet handed their lamp over to Rai and gave him a warm smile.

"But…what about your freedom?" Danny asked.

"Hey, it's only a lifetime of servitude…but this is love!" Violet exclaimed, pushing the kids/aliens together. Edd smiled sadly and said, "Rai, you will never find a girl," here he pointed to Kimiko, "like this in a thousand years. I have Hero (Glowworm somewhat pouted), Glowworm has Tas (here she lightened up), and Violet will have someone special when Glowworm666 finds that special someone for her (Violet just rolled her eyes). They are all special people to us and these girls and this alien are the best things to come into your lives! So, don't worry about us! We'll be fine! Just follow your heart." Dojo sniffled, trying to hold back tears.

"What he said," the girls mumbled.

Raimundo thought for a while…and decided. "Kimiko, I'm sorry, but I've got to stop pretending to be someone I'm not."

"…I understand," Kimiko nodded.

"What Rai said," Dash said while the others nodded. The others rolled their eyes, but nodded sadly.

"Double D, for my last wish…I wish for you, Glowworm, and Violet's freedom!"

"Royalty coming…" Edd gasped when he heard what Rai said. The genie girls looked shocked as well.

"What?!" the genies exclaimed simultaneously.

Sora smiled and said, "Dudes…you're free!"

Suddenly, the lamp lifted up the three genies. The magical chains that bounded the three shattered into a million pieces. The gang began to grow legs and they were put back down with the lamp falling to the ground, useless. Glowworm666 looks stunned as she picks up the lamp and looks at it.

"We're free?" she asked, not believing her dream was finally coming true.

Violet then smiles and shouts happily, "We're free!"

Edd, not being able to control his calm self, grabbed Rai's hands and said, "Come on, wish for something crazy! Like the Flying Dutchman or…or…a giant gummi ship! Try that! Say, 'Double D, I wish for a giant gummi ship'!

"Uh, I wish for a giant gummi ship?" Rai asked, confused.

"No way, shorty!" the genies exclaimed maniacally as they began to dance around.

"What about me?" asked a voice. In all the hubbub, no body noticed Haku had changed his form. He was now a 15 year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt over a blue shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals.

"Haku!" Chihiro exclaimed happily as she ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. "Wha?" everyone asked. "My curse is lifted as well," he said. "I'm no longer a dragon and will never be a dragon."

"Then who's gonna take us places?" Dash whined.

"Me!"

Everyone turned to see Dojo in his huge form, then he switched back to his small version. "Apparently, I still have the ability to turn into a huge Chinese dragon," Dojo shrugged.

"Yeah! We're free!" the genies said, forcing Haku to dance happily with them.

"They look happy," Roxas smiled.

"Good choice, Rai," Sora said, patting him on the back.

The genies began to pack suitcases. Glowworm666 said, mostly talking to herself, "We're off to see the world!"

"Alright, I have come up with an itinerary of the places we'll go to," Edd said, pulling out a piece of paper and ignoring the girls' moans. "First, we'll hit Egypt."

"Then Hawaii!" Violet said, reading the paper.

"And then, Paris! And London and Australia!" Glowworm began to rant happily. They then noticed Rai and his pals looking very sad, especially Raimundo. The genies, knowing what he was thinking, came over to him.

"Guys…I'm going to miss you," Rai said, hugging the genies.

"Hey, don't worry! We'll write!" Glowworm said.

"We'll miss you all…Raimundo, Sora, Roxas, Dashiell, Daniel, and Angel. You too, Dojo Kanojo Cho," Edd added.

"Take care, little bro!" Violet said, rumpling his hair.

"Whatever…" he muttered.

"And no matter what anyone says…" Glowworm666 said.

"You'll always be royalty to us!" they all finished off.

Master Fung, who was watching this, came to Rai and said, "They are right, Raimundo. You and your friends have proven yourselves worthy. You have learned much from you're journey and you have proven that it does not matter where you are from or how much wealth you have, but how much you care for each other."

Everyone looked at him with bemused faces and they were all speechless until Dash said, "Where do you get all this stuff?"

"I have a desk calendar," Fung replied.

"Master Fung…what are you saying exactly?" Kimiko asked her master.

Fung smiled as he said, "I'm still the King so I have come up with a new law. The Princess and her friends may choose to marry whoever deem worthy."

Kimiko, Kairi, Namine, June, Lilo, Chihiro, and Stitch grinned and pointed to their true loves. "Them! We choose them!"

"Booyah!" the boys shouted as they hugged their girlfriends while Stitch and Angel hugged each other and purred happily.

"I knew this would end happily," Dojo boasted. "Really, I'm serious! This is how I PICTURED it!"

"Sure it is," Dash said, then muttered, "_freak_" under his breath. Dojo heard and the two started to wrestle.

"Oh, yeah! We get the girls and beat the baddie in the end!" Sora grinned. The lovers were about to kiss when the genies came and hugged them. Glowworm666 was wearing a tropical tank top, blue shorts, and blue sandals. Violet was wearing a hula skirt, a red top, a red headband, and brown sandals. Edd was wearing a funky golf shirt, carrying golf clubs, and wearing a goofy hat instead of his regular sock.

"Oh, we just wanna say…come here, you lovebirds!" Glowworm666 said, squeezing them tighter.

"Group hug! Big group hug everybody!" Violet said, tears in her eyes.

"We'll miss you all, friends!" Edd, getting ahead of himself again, took Dojo from his wrestling match and kissed him on the lips. When he realized what he was doing, he dropped Dojo and screamed, "Good Lord, germs, germs, germs!" Everybody laughed at this.

The genies let everybody go and flew up into the air. "Well, we have to blow this popsicle stand. See ya'!" Glowworm666 laughed as she took off.

"Have fun, ya' crazy love-doves!" Violet added with a smile and she left as well.

"So long, Kohaku River!" Edd waved and he was off as well.

Everyone waved to their friends as they watched them take off.

Later that night, fireworks were exploding into the night sky. Rai, Sora, Roxas, Danny, Dash, Angel, and Haku were with Kimiko, Kairi, Namine, Juniper, Lilo, Stitch, and Chihiro at last. They were singing their last song as they flew on Dojo.

Rai and his gang: **A whole new world**

Kimiko and her pals: **A whole new life**

All: **For you and me!**

Chorus: **A Whole New World!**

The couples finally kissed as Dojo flew off in the moonlight. Suddenly, the moon, a constellation, and a cloud started to laugh uncontrollably. Just then, the film is 'grabbed off the projector and Glowworm, Violet, and Edd appear with big grins on their faces.

"Made ya' look. Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" Glowworm666 laughed in a courage the Cowardly Dog way (If you've seen the show you'll know what I mean).

The three genies drop the film back to normal with a normal moon.

* * *

The scene switches back to Eddy, clay, and Omi.

"And there's ya' story!" Eddy said, looking at Clay and Omi's awed faces.

"Wanna hear it again? Only $0.25 each!" Eddy asks.

"Nah, we better get home," Clay said, getting up, stretching, and walking away. "Let's go, little partner."

"Good-bye, honest store clerk!" Omi waved and walked away.

"Suckers," Eddy said, looking at his money and laughing. Just then, a Yin-Yang bird flew down and scooped Eddy's money in its mouth and flew away.

"MY MONEY!!!!" Eddy exclaimed in horror. He started to chase the bird, screaming, "I hate birds!"

Kuzco was left alone. Sighing, he walked the opposite way of Eddy and muttered, "Wonder what else is on?"

**

* * *

**

**Glowworm666: **And there's my first fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Eddy: **No! A stupid bird stole my money!

**Glowworm666: **Cry me a river! I might be on writer's block for awhile, so if you have any ideas for me to right about, please show them to me.

**Dash: **_She can't make good ideas herself._

**Glowworm666: **I heard that! (Flames ignite on her arms and she chases Dash around while everyone stares)

**Kairi: **…Since GW is busy, I'll say this. Until next time…

**Everyone except GW or Dash: **Read and Review!


End file.
